<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on my team by esdavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238087">on my team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdavid/pseuds/esdavid'>esdavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdavid/pseuds/esdavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tali david-dinozzo is left alone yet again when her parents are forced to go on the run. she is made to lead a whole new life, and finds herself applying for a job at NCIS, wanting to follow in her parents footsteps, hiding behind a new identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. synopsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome, i hope you enjoy because i’ve loved writing this &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝗼𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗺<strong>-</strong></p><p>i wanna protect</p><p>my team.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tali david-dinozzo didn't lead the simplest of lives. an absent father, then an absent mother. shuffled between the pair, she had lost her mother but gained a father.</p><p>at thirteen, her father told her the truth about her life and how the trauma seemed to follow them, but it wasn't until she was reunited with her mother that the trauma seemed to stop.</p><p>at sixteen, they all lived a happy life. together. living in paris; her mother's favourite city. having family days, eating the french delicacies under the parisian breeze. the walks along the seine and down the champs-élysées.</p><p>they enjoyed many meals on their rooftop terrace, as they shared wine and stories, under the moonlight. tali had never seen two people more in love than her parents. her mother would rest her legs across her father's lap as they cuddled closely together whispering sweet nothings every night.</p><p>it wasn't until, at the age of eighteen, did she find herself in an empty apartment in washington, d.c. that she realised that she had lost everything. her name, her identity, and most of all her parents.</p><p>the threat her mother ran from for all those years (thirteen years of tali's life) was not dead and was still after her. so they went on the run again, but she remembered how much her parents fought about what to do. tali had told them both she'd be fine because she knew how much her parents suffered without one another. leaving your child is the hardest decision a parent will ever have to make and tali knew and understood that.</p><p>a painful goodbye and her parents were gone. they had to move, and quickly. she packed only the essentials and booked a plane ticket to washington where she would stay with her grandfather (athony dinozzo senior) until it was safe but leading a whole new life and a whole new name.</p><p>throughout the absence of her parents she stayed in her own apartment and made a life for herself. <em>'sophie fawn'</em> was the name took and she had also gone to the length of getting rid of her chocolate locks that her father loved dearly and dyed her hair black. her grandfather would often visit but because of his '<em>business'</em>, he didn't stick around too long. along the way tali had learned not to rely on her grandfather too much because she had seen what it had done to her father.</p><p>she made a life for herself getting a small job here and there but it wasn't enough. the college fund tony and ziva had saved for tali separately and then together supported her for a while but she knew she needed to get an official job, an education, just do something with her life.</p><p>she first heard from her parents nine months after leaving them, it was a letter that was hidden in their old home in paris, as she would visit often in hopes of finding them there telling tali that they were once again safe. the letter said what was necessary, that they were okay and they would talk soon.</p><p>then a year later, at nineteen, her grandfather passed away. it was sudden but not surprising for tali, she had come to realise that all her family was either missing or dead. she was tired of putting her family in danger. this time tali was lucky enough to have spent those last few days by her grandfather's side.</p><p>she hadn't heard from her parents since the letter and desperately needed them, as a girl who grieves, she needs comfort. she now had no one left. she only wondered if her parents knew, especially her father, despite her grandfather not being the best parent she knew how much her abba did love him, after all, he was the only parent tony had left. a few days after her grandfather's death only then did she hear from them.</p><p>they called her which was risky but very much necessary. she talked with them for thirty-nine seconds before the line was dead. they couldn't stay in the same place for too long not after making the phone call. tali had spent most of the time making sure they were okay especially her abba.</p><p>senior had seriously stepped up when tony was told the news about tali, and most of her childhood memories were occupied by the elderly gentlemen. whenever senior would visit he would always spoil her with the most lavish and luxuries of gifts, although he rarely said it he felt like the luckiest grandfather in the world.</p><p>many <em>'i love you's'</em> were exchanged and unfulfilled promises. and that was the last time tali spoke to her parents.</p><p>now, at age twenty one she found herself applying for a job at NCIS in honour of her parents. she was determined to make them proud and move on with her life because she knew they wouldn't want her to wait, they would want her to do something special with her life.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><b>tali david-dinozzo 'sophie fawn.' </b>crystal reed<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>anthony dinozzo.</b> michael weatherly<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>ziva david. </b>cote de pablo <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>timothy mcgee. </b>sean murray <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>eleanor bishop. </b>emily wickersham<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>leroy jethro gibbs. </b>mark harmon<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>nick torres.</b> wilmer valderrama<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>jimmy palmer. </b>brian dietzen</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a new start.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tali david-dinozzo is left alone yet again when her parents are forced to go on the run. she is made to lead a whole new life, and finds herself applying for a job at NCIS, wanting to follow in her parents footsteps, hiding behind a new identity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let's go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/><b>chapter one</b><strong> -</strong><br/>a new start.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THE SUN PEAKED THROUGH</strong> the blinds causing tali to stir from her slumber. she was definitely her father's daughter, she could never wake at five a.m as her mother used too. today was her first day at NCIS. her ima and abba had told her all about their job at NCIS and she wanted to follow in their footsteps.</p><p>she was amongst twelve new recruits to be trained to become an agent and hopefully one day become a part of gibbs team just like her ima and abba. she, of course, applied under her alias name<em> 'sophie fawn'</em>  for safety reasons. but also, she didn't want the other recruits to know that her parents were apart of the original team because she knew they would talk about her and complain that she had an advantage.</p><p>stumbling out of bed and heading right for the shower she started to wash away her first day jitters. once finishing she began packing a small duffle bag filled with the appropriate clothes she would need for the weeks ahead, she then made her bed and tidied up her room before retiring to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of tea.</p><p>she had never been a coffee drinker like her parents, she had always had a knack for something soothing and calm. the star of david hung round her neck proudly as the sun seemed to dance upon it causing it to shine like the star it is.</p><p>once finishing her tea, she gathered her things and headed out the door, but not before kissing the picture of her ima and abba, a daily ritual she had. in order for tali to have a peaceful mindset, she continued learning her mother's native language and when kissing the picture she would whisper <em>'ani ohev otkha.'</em></p><p>once arriving at the NCIS, a wave of anxiety took over her and she began to shake, she wanted this job more than anything because she didn't want to disappoint them. she took a deep breath and sat in her car for just a moment gathering and catching her thoughts.</p><p>when her mother returned home, she had fought many demons but the one she struggled with the most was her anxiety. there had been many times she had seen her mother defeated by this demon. one time especially, tony and tali had been clearing up the dishes from dinner, and tali had accidentally dropped a glass causing it to shatter and produce a huge commotion.</p><p>ziva was quick to find the closet weapon holding it, while her breathing started to become heavier, and quicker she collapsed to the floor. this was the first time tali saw her mother in such a distress state, she could see the pure fear present on her mother's face. tony had whispered to tali not to worry as he very slowly made his way over to ziva.</p><p>he was careful in his movement as he spoke her name softly, he held out his hand and in it, she placed the weapon. he carefully placed it down trying not to make too much sound. tony could see the distressed state his wife was in as she trembled tears filling up her eyes. kneeling onto the ground he gingerly took her into his arms, cradling her in his arms where she cried into his shoulder. tali saw her mother completely weak and fragile and she felt so guilty. she had never seen her abba so quiet and delicate as he held her so lovingly. he whispered into her ear, reminding her that they were safe and were in no harms way.</p><p>from that day on, tali always made sure to take things at her own pace, and no matter how strong you may seem your demons are always stronger. once feeling somewhat calm she slowly headed into the building.</p><p>she awkwardly approached the front desk and the receptionist told her to sign in and to take a seat. tali played with the necklace around her neck, calming and distracting her from the anxiety of it all.</p><p>"sophie fawn?" she raised her head when she was called upon and was asked to follow them. she was lead to a room filled which presumably would be the other recruits. a room full of strangers was not a good start for tali but she was determined to not let her anxiety overcome her.</p><p>tali quietly took a seat closest to the back clutching onto her bag for dear life. being sociable was not something that came easy to tali. it was then that she spotted a redhead who was making her way towards tali, she then took a seat next to her. "hi," she spoke out a huge smile present on her face. "i'm isabelle brooks." she held out her hand.</p><p>tali blinked a few times before her worries escaped her and she took isabelle hand in her own shaking it softly."s-sophie fawn," they both smiled.</p><p>"it's nice to meet you sophie, i just figured i should make some friends because we're going to be stuck together for the next coming weeks and you looked nice enough." isabelle smiled kindly.</p><p>"yeah, i'm glad i at least have one friend to stick with." sophie returned with a hopeful smile.</p><p>"we'll stick together then!" they both quietly giggled before the director came in.<em> 'leon vance'</em> a good friend of the david-dinozzo family.</p><p>"good morning recruits, i am director leon vance, here at NCIS." he cleared his throat. "you all will be tested, physically, mentally, and emotionally to see if you have what it takes to become a NCIS special agent. you will all work with closely with the best team we have to offer here." he explained.</p><p>and then a certain special agent leroy jethro gibbs entered the room, coffee cup in hand. it was true, gibbs was another grandfather to tali as he acted as a father for ziva. he had not seen tali since she was thirteen, she hoped he didn't recognize her.</p><p>after the family had reunited thanks to the team's help at NCIS, the contact after that grew distant and there was an odd call or text here and there from mcgee, palmer, and gibbs. but after a few years, they would communicate via christmas cards, birthday cards and that was it. tali made sure to send the cards so they wouldn't grow suspicious and come looking for them.</p><p>gibbs took a place besides vance as he scanned the room. "this is special agent gibbs, he is the team leader and is known for busting your ass. he will oversee the full program and make the final decision. even though all of you are guaranteed some form of a job here unless you royally screw up but one of you will earn a plane on agent gibbs' team."</p><p>isabelle turned to tali and whispered "apparently gibbs is a real hard-ass, he's made grown men cry and everything," tali sniggered underneath her breath remembering all the times her abba would go on about how gibbs would slap him the back of the head.</p><p>"i am now going to pass over to agent gibbs where he will take over. good luck to you all." gibbs pulled vance aside before he left.</p><p>a boy who sat at the front turned around to his group of friends and said: "so this old man is going to teach us how to be a special agent, i think he needs to be taken back to the retirement home." he and his friends laughed mockingly.</p><p>"of course, a self-absorbed jackass who thinks he's entitled just because mommy and daddy have lots of money." tali whispered to isabelle who just laughed.</p><p>"that jackass is called bret, his mommy and daddy probably paid for him to be here."</p><p>"if there's one thing i know about gibbs is that he's the best agent this place has, he was a sniper in the marines," tali told isabelle who looked at her in surprise. "i like to do my research..." to which isabelle smirked impressed.</p><p>bret was going to regret saying that because that's one thing she learned from her parents is that gibbs always knows, her abba has the head injuries to prove it.</p><p>gibbs made his way back in front of the recruits, "as the director said you will be working alongside me and my team. any questions?" bret raised his head to which gibbs nodded at him.</p><p>"is there anyone... younger who could take your place, you see," bret stood and walked over to gibbs. "i just don't feel i'll learn from an old man with a bad back." isabelle and tali kept quiet as the rest of the recruits laughed.</p><p>"just watch this..." tali whispered to isabelle.</p><p>gibbs just sniggered, "what's your name?"</p><p>"bret huntington." he responded.</p><p>gibbs smirked and took brets arm twisting it around his back causing him to let out a yelp before gibbs tripped both his leg faceplanting him onto the floor as he let out a scream of pain. "rule sixteen: if someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it."</p><p>tali and isabelle let out a laugh as bret groaned lying on the floor, "not so old now am i huntington?" gibbs remarked before releasing his arm letting him stumble back to his seat. "anybody else have anything they want to say?" the room was silent.</p><p>then three people entered the room, the first being<em> 'nick torres'</em> tali didn't really know him much. <em>'eleanor (ellie) bishop'</em> a good family friend of both her mother and father. then last but not least uncle<em> 'timothy mcgee'</em> he was by far tali's favourite relative and was more of a big brother to her.</p><p>she had not seen any of them in years and she couldn't help but become quite upset but soon hid the emotion as gibbs continued. "i have a list of rules and throughout the weeks you will learn to live by these rules or you can't be a member of my team."</p><p>"this is my team, special agent torres, bishop and mcgee," gibbs introduces to which they smiled and waved. "you will all work closely with these agents so take notes and learn." gibbs took a list from bishop and began reading names. the first set of four names were group one, then group two and group three. tali were placed into group three with isabelle but also bret and another girl named jessica.</p><p>isabelle couldn't help but roll her eyes when she was placed into the same group as them, this made tali giggle. "group one with torres, group two with bishop, group three with mcgee." gibbs said before handing the list back to ellie and then making his way towards the exit.</p><p>a few moments later and the five of them were sat in together. "i am senior field special agent timothy mcgee but you can call me mcgee," tali watched him in admiration... gosh how she did miss her big brother. "i say we go around a formally introduce ourselves before starting anything," he suggested and looked at jessica.</p><p>"i'm jessica standish, i have been trained by the UK's top agency and have performed undercover missions all over europe." she bragged. "oh and this is my boyfriend, so don't get any ideas," she glared to tali and isabelle, isabelle just snorted and laughed.</p><p>"ladies please," the narcissistic asshat jumped in. "i'm bret huntington. i have also worked undercover but only in the US and, i have worked alongside the president." isabelle turned to tali yet again and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"hi, i'm isabelle brooks, i have been working in war zones and delivering medical treatment to those who need it most." isabelle smiled explaining.</p><p>"and last but not least," everybody turned to tali.</p><p>"umm... i'm sophie fawn, i haven't really achieved much..." tali sunk into the chair as jessica sent her judgy glances. "but i can speak five languages, english, french, spanish, italian and hebrew."</p><p>"very impressive." mcgee smiled at her. "you're israeli?"</p><p>tali's eyes went wide, did he know? she started to panic, "how did you know that?" he pointed to the star of david that hung around her neck and she let out a sigh of relief taking it within her grasp.</p><p>"m- an old friend of mine who used to be apart of the team had one very similar," he spoke and she knew he was talking about her mother.</p><p>"we're they israeli too?"</p><p>"yeah... she was..." mcgee smiled softly before snapping out of his trance and continuing. "so you'll rotate between me, bishop and torres before taking the final test at the end of the upcoming weeks." he continued talking about what the program had to offer.</p><p>after all the teams had familiarised themselves with one another they all met back together and given a few final instructions before being sent to their rooms. for the first few weeks, all the recruits were placed into rooms and told to stay at the base because of some training that took place in the middle of the night.</p><p>the boys and girls had been split up into two rooms, but there was no privacy as the room was lined with bunk beds. tali stuck with isabelle as they were shown their rooms, they both chose the bunk furthest away from the other girls and closets to the window, this was important for tali's anxiety in order for her not to feel claustrophobic.</p><p>tali unpacked a few of her things, she remembered packing a small polaroid of the three of them on christmas day, there last one to be exact. they had all agreed to take a serious one smiling but only when it printed it was only her mother and herself that occupied a smile, her father had decided to pull a funny face. tali shouted out 'abba,' in disappointment while ziva swore at him in hebrew. she had smacked his arm making tali burst out with laughter whilst telling them both 'it was okay and that she loved it and would treasure it forever.' she knew it was risky bringing it but she needed to at least see them.</p><p>she was very smart when it came to unpacking, she had one trunk and she packed all her things away carefully. she then unwrapped her pocketknife that she had hidden in the side of her bag. rule nine: never go anywhere without her knife. her ima and abba had told her all about gibbs rules' and she tended on following them.</p><p>when all the girls headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed, she carefully made an incision into the side of the mattress, making sure it was barely visible. she snuck in the polaroid but not before kissing and whispering<em> 'ani ohev otkha.'</em></p><p>once most of the girls had returned she headed to the bathroom and proceeded with her nightly routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth then putting her hair up in a messy bun.</p><p>she walked back to her room to find isabelle already fast asleep in bed. some of the other girls were already sleeping but some stayed away still sorting out their things.</p><p>tali climbed into bed and took her mother's diary, it was half full of her mother's writing and she was slowly filling it with hers. her mother had told her that writing can free the mind of what it cannot speak. a coping mechanism so to say.</p><p>tali wrote about her first day and signed it off, she took the photo that she hid and placed it inside the book before placing it back into the mattress.</p><p>tali turned to face the window before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep with no idea how the rest of her time here would change her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the first fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy my lovelies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>chapter two -</b><br/>the first fight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>AN AIR HORN IS</strong> <strong>WHAT</strong>woke tali from her slumber. she then heard someone shout how they had ten minutes to be ready and were to meet in the room they occupied yesterday (the meeting room).</p><p>tali grabbed what she needed and headed straight for the bathroom to get changed. she wore a black t-shirt tucked into some black skinny jeans paired with her black boots. she brushed through her tangled hair and tied it up in a ponytail.</p><p>she brushed her teeth and applied some lip balm before making her way to the meeting room. she sat down, being the first girl there ready. a few minutes later isabelle joined her taking a seat beside her as they waited for there day to start.</p><p>once everyone was present, agent torres was the first to speak. "today we are going to see how you are using combat, and test your physical skills which you will need in the field," tali was rather excited for this session of training due to the fact her mother taught her how to fight.</p><p>nick and ellie then took the recruits to the training area outside of the building. they then stood in the center of some mats the recruits circled around them. torres went through a few safety rules and a few tips and tricks. after a quick demonstration, he soon chose two recruits to start off.</p><p>tali took notes of all the recruit's strong and weak points so she could use them to her advantage. a trick her mother had told her, using someone's weak spot against them. isabelle was the next to be called on and she was placed against jessica.</p><p>after a few minutes they had both put up a good fight but it was clear that jessica had the upper hand against isabelle. meanwhile, agent gibbs and mcgee made their way outside to see how the recruits were getting on.</p><p>"fawn, you're up next." nick spoke. jessica just smirked and tali stood still.</p><p>"scared?" jessica mocked, tali sighed quietly and walked onto the mat. tali had made note of jessica's weak spots which is her footwork never synced in with the movement of her arms. once they were both ready jessica went in to throw a punch which tali quickly dodged tripping up her legs.</p><p>she caught jessica arm twisting it around her back as she let out a groan of pain. jessica then kicked tali in the stomach making tali loose grip of her and fall back.</p><p>jessica went in for a punch again which missed her causing tali to reach for jessica's arm and pull it, kicking her legs out from under her quickly wrapping her arms around jessica's neck.</p><p>tali squeezed tightly until jessica tapped out declaring tali the winner of that round. to say gibbs was impressed was an understatement.</p><p>"woah fawn you've got mad skills." torres commented. "where'd you learn that?"</p><p>"m-my mother taught m-me," tali said out of breath. gibbs then whispered something to mcgee before leaving and heading back inside.</p><p>after that they were all split into groups of two as they practiced one to one combat with tips and tricks from the agents themselves.</p><p>tali worked with isabelle of course, but she couldn't lie, tali was having lots of fun. tali's anxiety never even became an issue once feeling comfort, she just really wanted to teach isabelle and help her kick jessica's ass.</p><p>soon enough lunch came around and the team was dismissed. tali had decided to stay outside and enjoy her lunch in the d.c. breeze, it wasn't the same as the parisian breeze, nothing could compare.</p><p>isabelle joined her as they shared carrot sticks and hummus. "so tell me about yourself sophie?" isabelle asked which caught tali off guard.</p><p>"there's not really much to know... i was born in isreal in tel aviv." she couldn't give too much away. "i was raised by both of my parents..."</p><p>"do they both support your decision to join NCIS." isabelle asked.</p><p>"i wouldn't know... they both passed away when i was thirteen, car accident." tali spoke softly looking at her lap. in a way tali had lost her parents and she spent everyday grieving them.</p><p>"i'm so sorry sophie..." isabelles eyes filled with sadness and regret.</p><p>"it's okay, it was a long time ago," tali explained. "i stayed in tel aviv and lived with some family friends until i was eighteen and decided to move here."</p><p>"why d.c.?" isabelle questioned.</p><p>"why not." tali smiled. they spent the rest of their lunch talking about the details in their lives and the little things.</p><p>not too long they were all called back into the meeting room. mcgee and bishop stood at the front of the room waiting for all the recruits to settle.</p><p>"this morning you underwent some of the physical sides of being a special agent, now we are going to talk about the less physical side in the field which is the crime scenes." mcgee spoke.</p><p>the recruits took out laptops, notebooks, pens, pencils ready to take notes. most of them had laptops due to their rich parents but not tali, a simple notebook and pen would service her just fine.</p><p>"once arriving at a crime scene you need to be in the correct gear. sensible shoes and clothing with your NCIS gear which you will need to carry with every time you go to a crime scene. ladies, hair needs to be tied up appropriately." ellie explained going through her presentation.</p><p>"and this is where we come to our first rule. rule two: always wear gloves to a crime scene. it is very important you remember this rule." ellie commented.</p><p>"at the crime scene, you will be instructed a job each, bag and tag, which means gather things around the crime scene which could be used as evidence in helping to solve the case. photos and sketch are pretty self-explanatory and the other is collecting statements from bystanders, family, friends." mcgee explained.</p><p>tali made sure to write all these things down, she knew the basics of a crime scene thanks to her parents.</p><p>"alongside us, the autopsy team will be there, so in this case, it would be jimmy palmer who is the official medical examiner. you will also need to collect information from palmer about the time of death, how they died and clear bullet holes, stab wounds or wounds in general that need to be taken a photo of." both agents continued to work through the presentation of how to act at a crime scene.</p><p>"another important rule with working cases is that they are very unexpected, so you may have the day off but if a case comes up then that day doesn't become very free anymore." mcgee explained. "which brings us onto rule three: never be unreachable."</p><p>bret raised his hand, "how many rules are there?"</p><p>"at the moment ninety-nine," ellie answered.</p><p>"why don't you just tell us now, so we can learn them?" bret asked smugly.</p><p>"then what's the point of training you? each rule is a different lesson to learn. as each part of training is a step towards becoming an agent. as you are taught the lesson, the rule will be learned." mcgee answered.</p><p>bret sunk back into his seat as jessica rubbed his shoulder. tali slowly raised her arm, a decision her anxiety was not fond of, mcgee nodded towards her.</p><p>"out of all of the rules, which one is the most important to you agent mcgee?" tali asked and he couldn't help but send her a small smile.</p><p>"rule 10. never get personally involved in a case. it has not happened to myself but for other members of my time, it has torn them apart and not only affected them during work but in their personal life. it just blurs the line." tali smiles at him.</p><p>"i suppose you could say when the job is done walk away." tali spoke reciting rule 11 to which mcgee looked to her in awe.</p><p>"that’s rule 11." he was impressed by her knowledge but also fairly suspicious. </p><p>tali sent him a gentle smile taking the star around her neck within her fingertips messing with it. mcgee smiled before dismissing the recruits back to their rooms.</p><p>tali sat quietly on her bed, book in hand as she carefully read through the works of fitzgerald. isabelle sat across from her polishing her boots, humming to herself aimlessly.</p><p>tali finished the chapter she was currently reading and gingerly closed the book placed it on her bedside table. she watched isabelle very closely, <em>could she be trusted?</em></p><p>"you okay soph?" isabelle asked snapping tali out of her trance.</p><p>"always," tali smiled widely. "you know... i think i'm going to go and do some exploring, i'll be back later."</p><p>"okay, be careful, don't get lost," isabelle spoke as tali headed out the room. she headed into the bullpen where team gibbs worked.</p><p>she wandered up and down the orange halls, dribs and drabs of memories surfacing in her mind like a bad dream or deja vu. she made her way into the bullpen, more specifically the four desk occupied by agent gibbs' team, and there it was her father's old desk.</p><p>the office seemed to by empty as the agents were off working somewhere. she had never seen her mother work at her desk but she can just about remember her father sitting at his. she walked towards a smile present on her face.</p><p>she carefully traced her fingers along his desk smiling at the distinct memory of her abba. he told her that her mother's desk was opposite her fathers so they had a perfect view of each other every day.</p><p>abba always told tali the story about falling in love with a woman only ten feet away. tali looked at the desk opposite imagining her mother sat there smiling at abba as he made some crappy joke or a movie reference.</p><p>she couldn't help but let out a small laugh, tears instantly filled her eyes, god how she missed her parents.</p><p>"can i help you?" a voice interrupted her thoughts and her heart stopped as she turned around, it was ellie.</p><p>"sorry... i got lost it's such a big place," ellie chuckled at her taking a seat at her desk. she replaced her mother. "i was just wondering what it's like to work here, to fit your life around your job?"</p><p>"complicated to say the least," she spoke. "but i guess it has its perks, the good days seem to make up for the bad."</p><p>"my parents were like that, their lives surrounded around their jobs, but they still made time for me," tali spoke softly.</p><p>ellie smiled, "the thing i like most about my job is the people. the team i am apart of, they're my other family." tali smiled at her listening to her very carefully.</p><p>"have you always worked with the same people?" tali asked knowing full well the answer.</p><p>"no. kasie is the newest members of the team she replaced the old forensic scientist we used to have, abby, she was the coolest, she wore goth clothes but she was a sweetheart." tali giggled at ellie's remark.</p><p>"then nick is our newest agent," ellie spoke. "before him it was tony dinozzo, you may have heard of him he was quite the lady's man." she chuckled, <em>oh if ellie knew...</em></p><p>"i have to admit i've heard the name," tali laughed. "so are you the first female on gibbs' team?"</p><p>ellie shook her head, "before me, there was ziva david. she first joined as a mossad liaison officer and overtime became a special agent. i met her only once or twice but she's a badass, came back from the dead and everything," ellie explained.</p><p>"and before ziva there was another agent, caitlin todd but she was killed in the line of duty..." ellie spoke softly. "agents mcgee, gibbs, and dinozzo worked with both agents before their departure. so i have big shoes to fill."</p><p>"well if it makes any difference... you can't fill shoes that were never yours. you make your own." tali spoke making a smile appear on ellie's face. "i-um-i better get back..."</p><p>"oh yeah..." ellie spoke gathering some paperwork on her desk.</p><p>"anyway... thanks for the talk ellie." tali smiled kindly at her.</p><p>"anytime." ellie sent her a wide smile back and with that tali left the bullpen but not without one last glance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. bang, you're dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this made my tiva heart &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>chapter three</b> -</p><p>bang, you're dead</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>ALL THE RECRUITS WERE</strong> gathered in the meeting room at 0700 ready to start whatever training the day lay ahead for them. tali sat with isabelle as they waited for any of the agents to start today session.</p><p>it was gibbs' turn to lead today's class and it was all about gun control and how to fire and handle a gun safely and in the right way.</p><p>tali weren't very familiar with using a weapon, her mother said she would teach her but never got around to it. she knew how to handle a firearm but she wished she had more practice.</p><p>she also remembered how her father was a good agent in the filed; how he could handle a gun very well. her mother used to always comment on how sexy he looked holding a gun which always made tali gag and cover her ears in disgust as the couple shared a kiss and a laugh.</p><p>the groups would be taken out one at a time as they were shown the basic techniques meanwhile the other groups would be revising how to handle a gun in different scenarios. a lot of roleplaying was used within this, which tali wasn't necessarily a fan of.</p><p>after a while of different scenarios, it was tali's group to practice with the firearms. the four of them made their way to the shooting range where gibbs stood waiting. they were each given ear and eye protection.</p><p>the four of them stood in front of gibbs, he explained the simple techniques of how a gun should be handled, how it should be loaded and how to turn off the safety; these were all basic knowledge.</p><p>the four of them were placed in their own firing lanes, gibbs asked bret to start and then go along each of them. he carefully watched how each of them handled a basic handgun. he had to admit that they all handle a gun very well but it was sophie that caught his eye yet again.</p><p>when he pulled all their target forward to see how well each other had done in hitting the right spots, tali had consistently hit in the right spot.</p><p>"damn soph, you really have got mad skills!" isabelle nudged tali's shoulder making her turn red with embarrassment and her anxiety slowly rise as they all looked at her.</p><p>"maybe i underestimated you fawn," bret spoke raising his eyebrow and smirking at tali making jessica let out a groan.</p><p>"alright enough yibba yabba and get back to your lanes." gibbs spoke as he continued to watch each agent undergo target practice. tali had really tried to focus and get ahold of herself and prove not only to gibbs but to her parents about how independent she was.</p><p>tali had to admit she was proud of how her first target shooting went and how consistent her shots were. she hoped that wherever her parents were they were proud of the woman she had become.</p><p>a few more rounds of ammo and gibbs had dismissed the group. "fawn stay back." he asked as tali waved off isabelle with a smile. gibbs went back to the control room and brought back another gun, this one was more a rifle and more powerful. "see how you handle this one."</p><p>he carefully passed the gun to tali as she took it loading it as if she had owned the gun herself. she positioned herself in the second lane and started to rain fire on the target.</p><p>tali wouldn't lie this gun was heavier and she needed to use a lot more strength to handle this firearm. but she remembered to breathe and solely focus on the target helping her get a clear shot.</p><p>gibbs pulled the target towards them and admired it, "you done this before fawn?"</p><p>"in another life it would seem." tali chuckled quietly to herself and took off her safety glasses before placing them on the table and leaving heading back to the meeting room. gibbs watched her go, <em>in another lifetime?</em></p><p>isabelle had waited back for tali, and as soon as tali saw her isabelle started questioning tali on why gibbs had kept her back. she had made tali laugh when she commented on the fact that they were having a scandalous affair. tali proceeded to deny these ridiculous claims and walked back to their room arms linked.</p><p>they returned and isabelle fell onto her bed with a huge sigh, causing tali to laugh. isabelle hummed to herself as she laid on her bed somewhat peacefully.</p><p>tali decided to explore some more and took her book, venturing outside of the building this time. she wandered around the garden which was not very colourful or inviting.</p><p>it was quite overgrown, this made tali think of the rooftop terrace in her old home in paris, the whole roof was covered in flowers, all sorts of beautiful and bright flowers; they would all be dead now.</p><p>she took a seat on a wooden bench, that seemed to be covered in vines. she didn't mind though, she has always liked the idea of becoming one with nature. opening her book, she continued to indulge in the work of fitzgerald.</p><p>
  <em>the parisian sun woke tali from her slumber as it shone brightly upon her. she couldn't help but smile at the greeting of the sun. her clock read 09:08am and she pulled herself out of bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she put on her father's old ohio state hoodie and tip-toed out of her room. tali made her way to the kitchen as she started her day with a soothing cup of tea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>grabbing her favourite mug, the tea let off calm clouds as she took it upstairs and onto the rooftop but not before grabbing her book. once reaching the rooftop, she looked at the city in front of her and watched as the cars passed her by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the weather seemed to be sunny with some clouds, but no rain. she placed down her tea and book onto the small coffee table and began to water the plants. their rooftop had to be the most colourful in the whole neighbourhood, filled with flowers and plants of all species, vivid and beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>taking a seat, she looked at the city below her and took a deep breath, breathing in the new day. she soon opened the book and began to indulge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it wasn't too long after that she was joined very quietly by her father, tali was that entranced with her book that she didn't notice her abba take a seat next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eventually, tali's eyes left the book and met her fathers instead. he smiled chuckling softly and kissing her head. "good morning my little dove," he spoke softly wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she rested the book on the table and snuggling into her abba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"morning abba." she took in his scent as it was one of her favourite smells in the whole world. he was truly her best friend. "how are you today?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"argh, you know, same old, same old, abba." he spoke out making her giggle. "do you know what i can't believe? i was actually thinking about this, this morning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what?" tali asked still clinging to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"that my little baby girl is eighteen next month." he sighed. "it feels like it was only yesterday, i brought you home from the precinct, bearing in mind i wasn't there for the first three years."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"have i thanked you for everything you've done for me?" tali spoke softly as she watched a bird fly by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i don't think so." he joked making her giggle. "you don't have too, i would do it all again in a heartbeat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you're my best friend abba and i love you so much," she whispered clinging onto him for dear life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i love you more my girl." he kissed her head letting his lip linger there for a while. they sat there for a while in silence just caught up in the love they held for one another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they watched as the cars went by, the people walked to work and started their busy lives whilst they were enjoying a moment that they would hold and keep forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eventually, ziva found them both and decided to join them, her nightgown trailing behind her as she had her scarf wrapped around her shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she squeezed onto the swinging chair that held not only her family but her whole world, she took her place on the other side of her husband. tony made sure to wrap his other arm around his wife safely and securely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ziva and tony's lips soon met as they indulged in a 'good morning kiss.' they broke the kiss soon after hearing tali moan in embarrassment at her parents. they shared a few quick pecks before she placed her head in the crook of his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tali's head rested on his chest as she listened to the faint rhythm of his heartbeat. ziva intertwined her fingers with her daughters in the reassurance that she was still there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tony held both of his girls tightly so scared that if he'll let go he'd lose them both. the three of them stayed like this for a while quietly as one by one they all dropped off to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it was in the late afternoon when they all had woke and tony was going off about a movie making both his girls laugh. tali was the first to stand up stretching her body as it was very stiff. she then helped up her ima who did the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tony then let out a hearty laugh and both tali and ziva pulled him up. "you're getting old tony," ziva remarked as tony scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i am not!" he tried to walk but couldn't because his back had given up on him as he slept in the most awkward position. tali laughed at the married couple as she helped carry her abba back inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she helped place him on the couch where he could lie down and rest his back. meanwhile, ziva started making some lunch for the family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>many hours later, well into the late evening, the family of three sat in the living room playing many different board games. they were currently playing monopoly and tony was sourly loosing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the two dinozzo women couldn't help but laugh as he continued to moan until they finally gave in to his demands of stopping the game and watching a film.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and of course, being the only male in the house and the favourite he eventually won. ziva laid practically on top of him legs intertwined with one another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tali couldn't help but smile at her parents and the fact of how in love they were.through it all, their love only got stronger as each day went by. she hoped that someday she would find something like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>halfway through the movie, it was her abba's snoring which woke her from her sleep. they were all still on the couch, the movie had finished hours ago and she turned off the tv.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she cleared up the empty glasses and bowls before placing a huge blanket over the top of her parents and kissing both of their head whispering 'ani ohev otkha' before returning to her bedroom where she slept the rest of the night away, ready for the new day that held for her tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>tali sat looking up at the night sky just remembering how life was before it all got turned upside down. a tear fell down her face, <em>she just needed her ima and abba.</em></p><p>"god, i miss you guys so much," she spoke softly and quietly. "please just come home."</p><p>she quickly wiped the tear away and took a big deep breath, fingering the necklace which lay on her chest. she closed the book softly and gathered herself and her thoughts before heading back into the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. watch yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's getting good...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>chapter four -</strong><br/>watch yourself.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THIS MORNING THE</strong> groups were gathered in autopsy for a long fulfilled day of examining and cutting open bodies, tali was not looking forward to this.</p><p>walking into the cold room sent shivers down her spine, both physically and mentally. once choosing a place to stand she waited for the horror show to start.</p><p><em>'jimmy palmer'</em> entered the morgue a bright smile presented on his face. her abba grew very fond of palmer after a few torturous years, but he helped him so much in raising tali and for that he was unconditionally grateful.</p><p>"good morning guys!" jimmy was always unusually happy, he always had such a positive attitude mainly because he loved his line of work. "so today you guys have a fun-filled day of examining body's and finding evidence using the victim of your case."</p><p>"i'll let you in on a little secret, the body is the most important and crucial evidence you need in order to solve a case. a body can tell you the time of death, how that person died and is very good at picking up DNA from their killer!" tali loved how enthusiastic jimmy was about dead people.</p><p>he slowly uncovered the body of a middle-aged man, sympathy displayed in tali's eyes as she felt sorry for the victim. upon seeing the body some recruits were sent running for the nearest sink or trash can to throw up in.</p><p>isabelle seemed rather excited about this area of the training. jimmy then went into detail on how to deal with a victim whilst working the case. he talked through things we should look for and examen inside and outside of the body.</p><p>jimmy the careful traced a 'y' marking across the man's whole chest, down from his neck to his lower abdomen. he opened up the stomach exposing his insides to the recruits.</p><p>"the first thing to do is examen any of the organs to see if any of them have been damaged or punctured." then one by one he started removing the essential organs. a few more recruits had to leave in order for them to not throw up everywhere.</p><p>"would anyone like to volunteer to help me?" jimmy asked and nobody seemed to move.</p><p>"i will," isabelle spoke softly.</p><p>"alright then..."</p><p>"isabelle." she smiled and washed her hands before putting on some latex gloves, joining his side.</p><p>"now if you would reach into the stomach and carefully trace a line down the lung with the scalpel." jimmy asked and she did what was asked of her.</p><p>tali saw the smile on her face, she enjoyed it, not in some sadistic way but she enjoyed learning about how the body works after death. <em>maybe isabelle was applying for the wrong job?</em></p><p>she pulled open the exposed lung, "as you can see this lung is very healthy as there is no scarring." jimmy explained as he pointed out. "you can scar your lungs from many different things, smoking, drinking, pneumonia or even the plague."</p><p>"the plague?" jessica questioned amused. "we aren't in the 14th century."</p><p>"well that's not true, a while ago, feels like decades..." jimmy chuckled to himself. "an agent who used to work here, special agent dinozzo received a letter and when he opened it a white powered was released. the white powder was white pesticides, which can also be known as-"</p><p>"the bubonic plague." tali interrupted him and he looked at her, clearly impressed. tali had remembered the first time her father had told her about the incident and how she laughed when he had said that the gibb's classic head slap knocked it right out of him.</p><p>"he was infected and because of the severity of the white pesticides, the scarring to his lungs were maximal," he spoke.</p><p>"did the agent die?" isabelle asked looking to jimmy.</p><p>"no, he made it out alive." jimmy spoke remembering his friend not even knowing his daughter stood across from him.</p><p>"but he now lives a happy and a plague free life," he chuckled and then continued showing isabelle how to examen the body.<em> if only he knew how agent dinozzo was doing. if only tali knew how her father was doing.</em></p><p>time went by and as each recruit left one by one due to their weak stomachs, only a few remained brave enough to face the rough reality of having this job.</p><p>the remaining recruits thanked him before leaving and heading back to their rooms but tali stayed behind. "hey jimmy?"</p><p>palmer turned to face her, "do you know that agent, dinozzo?" to which jimmy nodded. "is he okay now, how did he recover after having the disease?"</p><p>"well, i'll be honest with you, i'm a good friend of his but i haven't heard from him in a while, he has his own life now, a daughter and a wife. you know, having a family takes priority but he's happy i assure you." he smiled cleaning up.</p><p>"he took some time off after dealing with the deadly disease but was soon back to work with his team." palmer smiled.</p><p>"that's good then." she smiled and started leaving but was stopped before she could.</p><p>"what is your name?" jimmy asked causing her to face him. "if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"sophie. fawn." tali smiled.</p><p>"sorry i just really thought i recognized you for a second... oh well," he chuckled softly and shrugged it off. "well, it was lovely meeting you sophie."</p><p>"you too jimmy." tali smiled kindly before leaving and rejoining the rest of the recruits.</p><p>hours later all the recruits were back outside on the mats and continuing in physical work. tali's eyes rolled all the way back into her head once it was announced that she would be working with bret, isabelle mockingly laughed at her, but the tables then turned when she was put with jessica. tali then decided to laugh making isabelle send her an evil glare.</p><p>tali made her way over to bret, slowly though. they both decided to practice throwing punches back and forth. it was common knowledge that tali had grown a dislike to bret. <em>sexual tension?</em> tali stayed quiet as she worked with him not wanting or needing to talk to him. "do you wanna know something sophie?"</p><p>she grunted continuing to exchange punches back and forth, "not really."</p><p>"i did some research on you." tali's heart sunk as she continued trying not to give it away. "and you only came to the surface a few years back... so what i want to know is, where were you before then?"</p><p>"is sophie even your real name? i don't think so," he smirked wickedly. "so who are you? but maybe with a bit more digging i could find out..." he spoke as she continued throwing punches more violently this time actually wanting to hit him.</p><p>the anger inside her was growing and she could feel herself about to explode. she had definitely inherited it from her parents. she would say it all came from ziva but when it came to protecting what he loved most tony could soon change. tali had never seen her abba angry but ziva had and she secretly shared to tali about how scary he can be.</p><p>"do you know... i actually prefer you as a brunette." the anger tali had felt over the years, all of the grief and sadness came out at once. she punched square bret in the face using all her force and tackled him to the floor pinning him down wrapping both hands around his neck.</p><p>"you know nothing about me!" she spat in his face.</p><p>he just smirked which made her grip tighter around his neck. "oh really?" that was it for her, she started repeatedly punching him in the face, over and over and over again.</p><p>the rest of the recruits just stood by watching the scene unfold in front of them. blood started to gush from brets nose, his lip had bust and his eye was black. if there was one thing tali could depend on it was making people suffer. was it a blessing or a burden?</p><p>bret tried to fight back but tali was strong, stronger than anyone he had ever seen. her anger fueled her strength as she pummelled him to a pulp.</p><p>it wasn't until gibbs had restrained tali pulling her off bret. ellie helped bret sit up as blood gushed from his face. a clear black eye could be seen as it began to close shut.</p><p>jessica was quick to his side as isabelle made her way over slowly looking at the scene in front of her. "that's enough!" gibbs shouted. "take him in, get him cleaned up." ellie and jessica helped him stand and walk inside.</p><p>"you and i need a word." gibbs spoke grabbing her by the arm and taking her inside. she thought for sure by now she was busted. she had either been caught or she was being kicked out.</p><p>he released her grip when they got back inside, walking her to the elevator. she knew what was about to happen. once getting in and selecting it on a floor he switched the button making the elevator come to a complete stop. tali refused to meet his eyes.</p><p>"i know he's an asshole but could you refrain from killing him, i know it's hard," he spoke and tali laughed. she laughed so hard even though it wasn't really that funny but this was the next stage in how tali dealt with her emotions, she laughed and laughed until she started crying.</p><p>she let out a few tears but a few turned into a stream of tears as she started to sob hysterically, gibbs couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. tali sobbed into her grandfather's chest, he held her very carefully slowly stroking her hair trying to calm and soothe her. she remembered how her abba used to use the same technique.</p><p>
  <em>age thirteen tali had just had about the worse day ever. she stormed into her home where she lived with her abba. throwing her backpack down, she ignored her father's greeting and marched straight up the stairs and to her room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>once getting into her room she slammed the door shut and started ripping down all the pictures of her now ex-boyfriend. it was true, tali was going through her first breakup. tears filled her eyes but she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she had her mother's stubbornness in the retrospective that she replaced all sadness and grief with anger; which was not healthy in any case. she grew angrier and angrier and gathered his things in a box ready to be thrown out or burned, tali still weren't quite sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tony had just finished his work before seeing tali come in steam pouring out her ears as she threw her stuff down and stormed upstairs. he was still new to the whole teenage world of hormones, periods, and mood swings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and it was hard not only for him but for tali because he didn't have a woman's support nor tali having a mother to explain it to her. it was still a struggle for both of them not to have a mother around. a few months back when something similar happened, he was very grateful for the perfect timing of a visit from the mcgee's as tony used this to his advantage and used deliah in order to talk to tali about lady things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but in this case, tony had enough experience and fits to leave tali to cool down for a few before going and diffusing the situation. she was exactly like her mother. after a solid ten minutes, he decided to risk his life and go to see if she was okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he slowly climbed the stairs and ventured to the end of the corridor where her room was. he took a breath before knocking on the door softly, "tali?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so he made the rash decision of opening the door, a decision he may regret. he saw her pacing the room gathering clothes and tearing down pictures it took him a few moments to realize what was going on and to be honest this is what he was scared of. a stupid boy breaking his daughter's heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i'm surprised you don't have 'before he cheats' on by carrie underwood." tony spoke out making tali come to stop but then continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hilarious abba." she spoke with a monotone voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what do you think!" she snapped at him looking at him in the eyes and out of everyone in the world he was the only one that could make her crumble into a weeping mess. "he cheated on me! is that what you wanted to hear! oh, what about you were right! i shouldn't have dated him, you warned me and i didn't listen, there happy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"no i'm not" he spoke. "because i see my daughter right in front of me, her heartbroken over so some stupid boy and i can't do anything to stop her from hurting," he spoke softly, careful not to raise his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"and who's fault is that? god! i wished mom was here, i wish she was here instead of you!" tony won't lie that hurt but he knew she didn't mean it, she was just upset. he sighed and shook his head looking at her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"tali..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"no!" the tears now started to flow. "i-i-i c-can't breathe! i feel l-like my whole wo-world is falling apart. first ima and now..." she started to cry real tears and tony moved in closer but slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>soon enough she broke apart and reached out for her abba to catch her which he did. she sobbed into his chest, breakups are never easy. he held her so tightly as they both collapsed to the floor. he held her in his lap stroking her hair soothing her until the storm had the blown over and she was calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i never really liked him anyway." he spoke out making tali laughed her face still buried into his chest. "always felt he was a bit of an asshole." she raised her head, her face stained with tears and she looked at him with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i'm sorry." she looked at him with teary eyes. "i didn't mean what i said..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he cradled her face with one of his hands, "i know you didn't baby, don't worry about."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i really am sorry abba." she felt awful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i know, you're just growing up." he sighed making her giggle. "becoming a woman and all that." she started to laugh more. "but to me, you'll always, always, always be my little baby girl."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ani ohev otkha abba." she spoked burying her head in the crook of his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"always and forever." he kissed her head holding her head stroking her back up and down. "you'll always have me, my little dove. i'll never leave you."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. truth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leroy jethro gibbs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter five -</strong><br/>truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>BUT HERE SHE STOOD ALONE</strong>. no abba. crying into her grandfather's chest even though he had no idea this was his granddaughter. she slowly pulled back wiping her eyes, "i'm sorry..."</p><p>"rule six: never say you're sorry. it's a sign of weakness," he spoke restarting the elevator. she couldn't help but smile through the tears. "i want to show you something," the elevator came to a stop and gibbs left, tali quick on her feet to follow him.</p><p>he took her to back to the firing rage, tali was curious by what she wanted to show her. he grabbed them both some safety glasses and headphones. he then handed over her a gun, "see that target there," he pointed to the target which she nodded. "pretend that's bret."</p><p>she laughed then opened fire on the target, aiming for the head in particular. gibbs soon joined her as he went in his own firing lane shooting at the targets free willing. it helped tali release some of the anger inside of her, but also helped to deal with the grief and sadness she was also feeling.</p><p>a few rounds later and he had stopped her, and she had a smile on her face as she felt much better. "thank you."</p><p>gibbs only smiled, "what happened?"</p><p>"what do you mean?" they had both now removed their glasses and headphones.</p><p>"with bret."</p><p>"oh..." she spoke softly. "he was just being a dick you know," she shrugged.</p><p>"no i don't." that's grandpa gibbs, stubborn as always.</p><p>"he just kept saying things to agitate me and wind me up," she explained trying to sway from the truth.</p><p>"things like?"</p><p>"just...how like i'm not very good at this and that i will never be an agent," she spoke lying. gibbs pulled out some keys from his pocket and went into a small room where ammunition was kept and all sorts of weapons. he pulled out holster which held a gun and handing it over to tali, she took it slightly confused.</p><p>"it was your father's..." he spoke softly. tali's eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked at him in shock.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"the gun was your father's" he repeated.</p><p>"you knew?"</p><p>"doesn't take an expert. you are the image of your mother but the eyes are all your dad." she chuckled. "i can see it, your fighting skills, your way with a weapon, the fact you know the rules." he spoke. "how could i not recognize my tali, my granddaughter?"</p><p><em>tali. god did she miss her name.</em> she stood looking at him, "but tali, you see i'm worried because i haven't heard from your parents in a long time and now you show up with a whole new life and a whole new name. whats going on?"</p><p>"you might want to sit down," she spoke softly as he gathered two chairs for each of them. she took a seat and held her father's gun in her hands as she began to tell gibbs the truth, the whole truth. she started from where she last saw her parents in real life, the letter and the single phone call, the fact that her grandfather passed away, and the reason she joined NCIS, to honour her mother and father but also her grandfather.</p><p>"but i haven't spoken to them for at least a year..." her eyes started to fill with water, "a-and i miss them so much... i know they're okay because they have to keep me safe, that's why the new name, the new life, i keep them safe by keeping myself safe."</p><p>"why didn't you come to us tali, to me?"</p><p>"come on, you know what my parents are like, ima's the fiercely independent one and abba refuses to accept the harsh reality in front of him and together they can't ask for help, they know they need it but don't know how to ask," she explained.</p><p>"sometimes they just need a little nudge in the right direction." she chuckled. "you can't say anything gibbs, i have to keep them safe."</p><p>"i know you do."</p><p>"as much as i would love to find them. i just can't. i know what dangers follow them and i can't risk their lives. i would rather have absent alive parents than dead ones. you kn-"</p><p>"i know tali." he interrupted her. "but what happens if they are on the run forever?"</p><p>"i really don't know... i just trust that they are coming home soon." he nodded and gently took the gun out of her hands and safely put it back. "that's what happened with bret, he knows about me..."</p><p>"leave bret to me." gibbs spoke but tali shook her head.</p><p>"no don't worry about it, i'll sort it." tali smiled. "i really missed you, grandpa gibbs," he chuckled at the nickname and pulled her in for a hug. "thank you."</p><p>"anything for you tali." he kissed her head.</p><p>"i better go apologise to bret, even though he deserved it." gibbs smirked. "i'll see you around agent gibbs." she saluted before heading to the infirmary making gibbs chuckle to himself. tali headed up in the elevator till reaching the infirmary. she asked the nurse at the front where he would be staying and she went exactly where she was told.</p><p>she knocked softly then entered the room to see bret lying on the bed his face beaten and bruised. tali felt quite bad about the state he was in, meanwhile, jessica sat in the chair next to him clearly not impressed to be holding the ice pack on the side of his bruised face. "excuse me but who let this psycho in here!" jessica demanded.</p><p>"jessica please i'm here to see bret." tali began.</p><p>"what to beat him again, i don't think so." jessica snapped.</p><p>"jessica it's fine," bret interrupted her, and tali looked at him with a warm smile.</p><p>"fine!" she dropped the ice pack which hit him making him grunt in pain. she grabbed her bag before storming out.</p><p>tali stood awkwardly looking at him, "what do you want?"</p><p>"i came to apologize for a start, i am truly sorry but i guess i was angry because i'll be honest with you bret you have no idea what you're talking about... its like such a long story." she went on with herself.</p><p>"i got time, not like i'm going anywhere," he spoke and she couldn't help but show a small smile. she then took a seat where jessica sat.</p><p>"bret if i tell you this will you promise to keep it a secret... like people's lives are in danger here..." tali explained.</p><p>"i promise..." he spoke.</p><p>"so... my real name is tali david-dinozzo. my mother is ziva david and my father is tony dinozzo." she spoke.</p><p>"wait so you're parents were agents here?" making her nod.</p><p>"when i was eighteen some threat from my mother's past had come back and was going to kill her, so her only option was to run but my father went with her... i told them i would be fine and that i would stay with my grandfather in d.c. which i did." he listened very carefully.</p><p>"so i lived here for four years of my life, after nine months of leaving my parents i heard from them once then a year later my grandfather died... so...um... i was on my own...again. a few days after the funereal i got a call from them and that was the last i spoke to them. thirty-nine seconds and then just gone..."tali looked down at her hands.</p><p>"i still haven't heard from them... its been one year or more at least." she spoke softly. "in order to keep them safe i have to live a whole new life with a whole new name..."</p><p>"i'm sorry," bret spoke softly causing tali took look at him. "no child should grow up without their parents."</p><p>"but that's why i'm here to honour them." tali smiled. "my family is here, my uncle jimmy and mcgee. my auntie ellie and my grandpa gibbs," they both smiled. "you and gibbs are the only people that know about me and you can't say anything because it puts my parent's life on the line."</p><p>"i know and i promise i won't say anything," bret promised.</p><p>"thank you bret... and i'm really sorry about, you know. your face." he chuckled which made him grunt in pain. "sorry," she picked up the ice pack and carefully and slowly placed it back on his face.</p><p>he smiled, "so tali huh?"</p><p>"oh god." she laughed.</p><p>"pretty name for a pretty girl." tali blushed and dropped her head. <em>was he flirting with her?</em></p><p>"so's jessica." the mood changed and bret sunk into himself. <em>and that tali was called a mood killer.</em> "but i'll hand it to you bret, you're not so bad after all."</p><p>"do you know what, you're not too bad yourself." tali laughed. tali stayed there for the rest of the night she held the ice pack for the most part but she finally got to know who bret was, the real bret, the one behind the rich kid exterior who has to impress his friends in order to stay top of the food chain. this bret was different.</p><p>she woke in the morning due to the nurses' coming in to check on bret, he was also awake. "why didn't you wake me?" she yawned.</p><p>"you looked like you needed the rest." she smiled, the swelling in his face had gone down and his lip looked normal and the swelling in his eye had gone down also.</p><p>"so when are you back to training?" she asked.</p><p>"tomorrow all being well."</p><p>"unfortunately i have to go and have a shower before training and everything but... yeah..." tali slowly got up.</p><p>"i'll be here later if you feel like returning..." tali blushed.</p><p>"i'll see if i can fit you in," she smirked before leaving. she headed back to her room where she grabbed some spare pair of clothes before having a shower. she continued getting ready before she was pulled in the normal training as usual.</p><p>isabelle, of course, had a lot of questions for tali about what happened but tali did what she does best and lied her ass off. isabelle didn't ask too much more before they continued on training. later on in the afternoon, it was more of a study session than a practical one.</p><p>although it wasn't exciting as the other isabelle and tali made sure to have their own fun. an hour or two after the group session tali found herself sat on her bed debating whether to go and see bret. when isabelle had nipped to the bathroom tali took out her diary from inside her mattress and quickly tucked it in the side of her pants. "hey iz, i'm going to do some more exploring, i'll see you later."</p><p>"wait, i'll come with you!" isabelle spoke.</p><p>"it's fine isabelle,"</p><p>"hey soph, i wanna come with." tali just smiled and they went for a nice walk together, they explored more outside. "i can't believe you're still here?"</p><p>"what do you mean?" tali asked.</p><p>"you didn't have to lie to me you know, you could've just talked me you were going to see bret," tali blushed.</p><p>"i don't know what you mean," she smirked.</p><p>"sophie i'm gonna give you five seconds to make a run for it and go and see him. even though i still think he's a douche," tali blushed even more before shaking her head and running off "make sure to wear protection!" tali laughed and headed up to his room.</p><p>she knocked only to find all of his so-called friends including jessica sitting there talking with him. they all looked at her, but it was bret's eyes that caught her's. he didn't want them there she could tell. "alright the lot of you, get out."</p><p>"excuse me?" jessica spoke. "but we were in here first so you leave." the rest of the room agreed.</p><p>"jessica you have five seconds to leave or i'll put you in a hospital bed right next to your boyfriend." for some that was enough to leave, but jessica was determined on staying.</p><p>"i could take you." she spoke.</p><p>"you couldn't jessica, that's what your boyfriend thought and look where he is." tali smirked and jessica groaned and gave in but not before sucking bret's face.</p><p>once they had all eventually left, he let out a huge sigh "thank you so much, they get too much to handle sometimes and i can't deal."</p><p>"i understand." tali took her usual seat and held the book in her hand.</p><p>"what's that?" he asked.</p><p>"it's my diary, well... it was my mother's first but she only used half of it so reading it reminds me of her. half it has my mother's story and the other has mine you know..." bret smiled.</p><p>tali opened the book and picked up the polaroid, she smiled upon seeing it. "this is my mom and dad. i prefer to call them my ima and abba though." she passed him the photo, he took it looking at the picture. "it was christmas day when i took it and we all agreed on a nice serious one but not abba."</p><p>"he was always like that, the class clown. when it eventually printed and we saw it my ima had smacked him on the arm swearing at him in hebrew. i remember him looking at us so innocently making me laugh. but it was perfect. because it was us."</p><p>tali smiled thinking of the day and how much fun they were having. bret couldn't help but smile too, "you really look like your mo- i mean ima, is it?"</p><p>tali smiled. "yes." it was a simple act of kindness. "sorry... just no one ever refers to them as ima and abba, it is hebrew for mother and father and i prefer calling them by that because it was my first words." he smiled softly listening.</p><p>"and yes, i know, i do look like my ima but the eyes are all abba." she chuckled as bret seemed to lock eyes with her gazing into her eyes.</p><p>"they seem like the best," he said.</p><p>"they are." tali agreed, "i just really miss them you know..." he looked on the back and saw the words <em>'ani ohev otkha'</em> written in the back.</p><p>"what does this mean?" he asked.</p><p>"it means 'i love you' in hebrew. my mother is israeli as am i, in some aspects," her fingers traced over the star of david necklace on her neck.</p><p>"that's very beautiful," he spoke softly.</p><p>"thank you..." she returned and made herself more comfortable on the chair, which was quite hard.</p><p>"do you... um... maybe want to... sit on the... b-bed?" he asked nervously which made her chuckle softly. she placed her book down and climbed onto the rather small bed.</p><p>he moved over so she would have some room, he lay beside her. she took the picture from between his hands and carefully traced her thumb over it. "so they worked together and fell in love?"</p><p>"yes, but it wasn't that simple." tali thought. "rule 12: never date a co-worker." he turned to look at her. "i don't know the details, but nothing ever happened until my mother decided to leave the team and move back to isreal. there was a huge investigation going on which basically meant gibbs had lost his badge. so, his team, ima, abba, and uncle tim all resigned and handed over their badge only abba and tim got their badge back, as well as gibbs."</p><p>"what happened?"</p><p>"my ima had just lost her father, my grandfather, and was dealing with the death herself, but abba isn't one to give up especially when it comes to her. he flew out to isreal in order to find her. eventually, after a while, he did and he had told her that he would stay with her and start a life with her because he couldn't live without her, but she told him that she couldn't disrupt his life as much as she already had and so she didn't come back... as a goodbye, i guess they spent the night together... and then he left... and a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant... with me..."</p><p>"only she didn't tell him, for the first two or so years of my life i was raised by only my ima but she told me everyday stories of abba and told me how much he loved me despite being absent." tali explained. "then there was an attack on our farmhouse and she shipped me off to my abba's. she played it as if she was dead... and then i met my abba and lived with him ever since,"</p><p>"tali, i'm sorry i wish it was easier for you."</p><p>"yeah, but then i wouldn't be me. the david-dinozzo life is so messy it's unbelievable. in the end, it wasn't until i was thirteen that i reunited with my ima and abba had reunited with his soulmate." she smiled to herself. "i just want them back."</p><p>"i know," he whispered and looked at her in her eyes. they both lay there silently gazing into each other's eyes until tali closed them and slowly but surely falling asleep.</p><p>bret couldn't help but watch at the sleeping beauty beside him, he stayed close to her, and eventually, he fell asleep himself. the two laid together and somehow in the morning they were wrapped in each other's arms, well that would be an awkward conversation for the morning. but for now, it was peaceful and safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tissue's would be advised :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>WEEKS WENT BY AND</strong> everything seemed to be normal for tali. she continued with the program still enjoying every second of it. isabelle had leaned more towards the autopsy side of things and spoke to the director about an alternative job in that department instead.</p><p>she was told that she needs to finish the training then she'll have a few weeks of being palmer's assistant, but it is still important to know what to do in case of an emergency especially as there have been a few occasions of body stealing or just being held, hostage.</p><p>tali and bret also grew closer in the coming weeks, especially due to the fact he knew her real identity. isabelle had also warmed up to him if not for tali's strong liking of him. bret and jessica inevitably broke up and he grew distant with his friends and started to hang around with tali and isabelle.</p><p>as time went on she grew fonder of bret, it just took seeing past the arrogant exterior because she had seen inside that he was just like her, a child just trying to do right by his parents. unfortunately, his parents didn't seem to care much for the decisions bret made and just paid him to stay away and not to bother them.</p><p>they practically abandoned bret his whole childhood and he very much reminded tali of her abba and how her grandfather shipped tony off to many different boarding schools after his mother died. if it wasn't for gibbs she doesn't think her abba would be the same. tony had spoken to tali many times about NCIS being his second family, but all in all his most important one, that was until she came along and now tali was his whole world.</p><p>they all sat together in the meeting room studying for the upcoming exam the recruits had to take. tali sat on the chair next to bret whilst isabelle sat opposite. isabelle was taking a completely different test to the other recruits due to the fact she wanted to go down the autopsy route.</p><p>bret currently had his arm resting on the back of tali chair as she worked away, even though they weren't a couple, they acted as one and everyone noticed.</p><p>"will you help me?" she asked him to which he nodded and moved in closer explaining the question she was <em>'struggling'</em> on.</p><p>"so isabelle, how are you liking the medical examiner route?" bret asked.</p><p>"good, it's a lot more fun, in my opinion anyway," isabelle smiled.</p><p>"you don't get squeamish when they cut open bodies?" he asked to which she shook her head 'no'.</p><p>"psychopath." tali spoke causing isabelle to start laughing. tali pulled the book onto her lap and leaned against bret reading it.</p><p>about ten minutes later it was gibbs that came into the room making most of the recruit's eyes fall to his. "listen up!" this got everyone's attention. "we have just been given a new case and we usually pass it on but because of the importance, it has to take priority."</p><p>"therefore, the program will be postponed until the case is over, you will stay here and continue but it will not be with my team." gibbs explained and a few of the recruits sighed.</p><p>tali knew there was something more going on, she just knew. "you can have the rest of the day to do as you please but another team will be taking over your program tomorrow."</p><p>jessica stood. "i applied for this job to work with the best of the best, we were told we would work with the best of the best, so i'm sorry but that's not fair." a few of the other recruits murmured in agreement.</p><p>"i don't give a damn about what you think!" gibbs shouted, now tali was worried because normally he would just shrug it off but he was angry. jessica slowly sat down quietly. "anybody else have anything to say?"</p><p>the room was silent. "good!" gibbs started to leave, "fawn with me!" tali immediately got up and followed in pursuit. once outside of the room, he took her to the elevator where they could talk privately.</p><p>"what's wrong?" tali asked quite worried.</p><p>"it's your parents..."</p><p>"what?" <em>oh god please no.</em> "are they okay?"</p><p>"we don't know, that all i can say."</p><p>"all you can say!" she spoke angrily.</p><p>"the FBI has found the woman that's after your mother, we're all under investigation." he explained. "you cannot tell them who you are, it will just make it worse for yourself."</p><p>"what's going to happen?" she asked.</p><p>"fornell's taking over the case so i will let you know as soon as i can, but tali... they found a body..." tali's heart sunk. "it's burnt to a charred so we have no identification yet but tali..." he didn't have to say it, she knew.</p><p>"no..." tali's eyes filled with water. <em>no, no, no this couldn't be, they are alive, they have to be.</em></p><p>"i will let you know as much as i can but you see we are all under investigation, even if the body isn't your parents then they are still under investigation for murder..." he spoke softly.</p><p>"just please gibbs... do whatever you can to save them," tali took a deep breath. he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"i promise you tali," he spoke before restarting the elevator and walking back to the bullpen. tali composed herself before going back to the meeting room and continuing her studies.</p><p>isabelle bombarded her with questions once she returned which she merely shrugged off but bret knew there was something more going on, he would just have to wait to ask.</p><p>eventually, one by one all the recruits left leaving just the three of them. "hey iz, me and bret are just going to go for a walk and i'll meet you back in the room later." she nodded and smiled before continuing wit her work.</p><p>bret and tali packed away their things before walking out hand in hand. they strolled outside of the precinct and found a bench that tali occupied not too long ago.</p><p>they sat down together, she took a deep breath as she messed with their entangled fingers. "the FBI has found the woman that's been chasing my parents."</p><p>"that's good isn't it, now they can come home," bret spoke.</p><p>"they found a body..." her eyes began to brim with tears, "they've not identified the body yet... so i won't know..."</p><p>"oh tali..." he spoke softly.</p><p>"and the FBI has taken over the case, fornell who is a family friend is in charge of the case but the whole team is being investigated, gibbs told me that i'm unlikely to be interrogated but if i am, i can't tell them who i am." tears fell down her face.</p><p>"even if the body is neither of them they are both under investigation for murder so they will want to be found, and that then means i am an accessory to murder..."</p><p>"don't worry tali," he swiped the tears from her face. "your parents are going to be fine, you are going to be fine, i promise and you'll be together again soon." she smiled a teary smile as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>"thank you." he smiled holding her face in his hands. they sat like that for a moment holding each other until inevitably they kissed. their lips joined together as one and now she understands how ima felt about abba, that same butterfly feeling.</p><p>he pulled away slowly, "i'm sorry, i know you have a lot going on and you don-" she cut him off with another kiss. they both smiled happily into the kiss.</p><p>"we better head back inside before isabelle thinks we've run away," tali chuckled softly as he nodded. they separated and stood up. "i'll see you later."</p><p>she began to depart but was soon pulled back into his arms as he kissed her yet again. this one was longer and deeper and tali couldn't help but blush deeply.</p><p>"i'll see you then," he spoke before waltzing off leaving her star-struck. she gingerly touched her lips before returning back to her room. she walked back in a smile present her face, isabelle noticed straight away and smirked at her.</p><p>"you've been kissed," she spoke and tali looked at her in surprise.</p><p>"how?"</p><p>"you're glowing."</p><p>"i am?" tali asked to which she nodded. she sat down still blushing very deeply, she unpacked her books and things and continued studying. a few hours later ellie entered the girl's room, "can you all please make your way to the meeting room, asap please." she talked very quickly and smiled before leaving. <em>something wasn't right.</em></p><p>they all made their way into the meeting room, bret had saved a seat for tali and isabelle assuming she would tag along. tali smiled when seeing his face and took a seat next to him, isabelle sitting next to her.</p><p>"do you know what this is about?" tali asked him.</p><p>"no clue, we were just asked to come in here," he answered.</p><p>"oh." whispers spread like wildfire all over the room as they all gossiped about why the meeting was called. not too long after, agent fornell entered the room. "i am agent fornell from the FBI and i'm here to ask some of you questions about an investigation that is currently open."</p><p>tali searched the room for gibbs but could not see him. she nervously bounced her leg up and down and started messing with her hands, her anxiety was at full peak. upon seeing this, bret took his fingers and intertwined them with hers, she gave him a grateful smile. she sighed nervously.</p><p>"i need isabelle brooks, bret huntington, and sophie fawn." he spoke ready names from a list. "the rest of you can go," he spoke as the recruits filed out.</p><p>"what does he want with us?" isabelle asked.</p><p>"please don't say anything." tali whispered to bret quickly ignoring isabelle</p><p>"i promise," he kissed the side of her head.</p><p>"brooks, huntington you are with me? fawn stay here." isabelle headed out as did bret but still trying to cling onto her. once they had all gone she sat alone. <em>they knew.</em></p><p>tali knew it was game over and that was that now she just had to wait and pray that nothing has happened to her parents. eventually, after an hour she was called into the interrogation room. the room was dark and cold, in the middle of the room was a metal table with chairs, she took a seat which faced the mirror. she had seen the movies and heard the stories from her parents she knew how this would go.</p><p>taking a seat agent fornell came in taking a seat opposite her. "sohpie fawn isn't it?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p>"you moved to d.c. when you were eighteen, correct?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p>"your parents died in a car accident when you were thirteen, correct?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p>"you lived with family friends after your parent's accident before moving to d.c., correct?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p>"i think you're lying." <em>there it was.</em> this is when it all fell apart.</p><p>"and why would i lie?" she tried to play the dumb card, she was determined to use all the cards in her hand if it meant protecting her parents.</p><p>"to keep your parents safe?" he spoke.</p><p>"what?" he sighed and opened up a brown folder pulling out some pictures. and one by one he placed the pictures in front of her.</p><p>"who is this?" it was a picture of tim.</p><p>"that's special agent timothy mcgee." she spoke.</p><p>"and this?" it was a picture of ellie.</p><p>"special agent eleanor bishop."</p><p>"and this?" it was a picture of gibbs.</p><p>"special agent gibbs." he nodded smiling to himself and took away the pictures from the table putting them away. "what is this? some sort of test?"</p><p>"not exactly. each of these people has something in common... they've worked or helped two other agents," he spoke softly then took another two photos and slid them across the table.<em> it was her parents.</em> her heart sunk and her eyes brimmed with tears but she pushed them back, so far back. "and what about these people?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"really, why don't you look again," he suggested.</p><p>"i have no idea."</p><p>"its funny that isn't it because i asked brooks and huntington the same thing and they didn't know them either," tali did nothing but stare at the pictures of her parents, they looked so young.</p><p>"this is special agent anthony dinozzo and special agent ziva david." he spoke, "does that jog your memory."</p><p>"special agent bishop told me about them but i've never seen what they look like," she spoke hoping he would believe it.</p><p>"okay..." he took away the picture but she wanted them back, she wanted to see her mother and father again. "that's all i have for you miss fawn, you are free to go." tali got up immediately and headed for the door only to be stopped again. "at least you didn't know miss david because you would have to deal with the loss."</p><p><em>loss?</em> "what do you mean?" she asked panic slowly rising in her chest.</p><p>"agent david is dead." no. her heart stopped, she was about to fall apart, she knew she needed to get out of there quickly.</p><p>"i'm sorry..." her voice cracked as she opened the door and left. as soon as the door shut she made a run for it, she ran to the bathroom. running in she locked the door and dunked her head in the toilet as she started to throw up violently. once she had finished she started to sob.</p><p>as images of mother flashed threw her head she sobbed on the bathroom floor, her heart being completely ripped into two. she cried and she cried and she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. she sat on the floor for what felt like hours she was completely numb. she had sacrificed her whole life for her mother only to find out she's dead. all the lying and the running it was for nothing.</p><p>eventually, she washed her face and composed herself before exiting the bathroom she still needed time and was not going to get that in a room surrounded by girls mithering her about why fornell wanted to speak to her.</p><p>so she headed outside to the bench she sat with bret before, taking a seat she wrapped her arms around herself not having anything to protect her from the harsh wind. tears streamed down her face as she remembered her mother and mother over and over again. not too long after bret had found her, he had waited for her to return after the interrogation but never did.</p><p>he had found her cold and crying on a bench. "tali.."</p><p>she looked at him, "she's dead." she barely spoke out before falling into fits of sobs again. bret was quick to rush to her side as he held her, the sobs continued to outpour as she cried into his chest. they sat like this for a while, he just held her so tightly.</p><p>she was shivering in his arms and he immediately took off his jacket wrapping her in it, the rain now started to downpour on them, so he picked her up carrying her inside. she rested against his chest shivering. "i don't know what do bret... they still don't know i'm me, i need to find gibbs and talk to him." she spoke climbing down from his hold.</p><p>"what you need T, is rest, talk to him tomorrow but for now, rest."</p><p>"i need to know what happened."</p><p>"what you need is to breath."</p><p>"i'll breath when i know what happened." her voice broke as she spoke to him.</p><p>"not like this." he cupped her face. he brushed her hair out of her face and took her hand leading her to his room. tali was too tired to even note that he had snuck her into the boys' room. he placed her into his bed, she was still wrapped up in his jacket. bret wrapped the covers around her making sure was warm.</p><p>her breathing slowed as she stroked her hair soothing her off to sleep, "stay." she muttered before inevitably falling asleep. he lay on top of the covers an arm wrapped protectively around her waist, her head buried in his chest. eventually, he too fell asleep tangled up in her world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's sweet :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chapter seven -</strong>
</p><p>photograph</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>TALI WOKE IN THE MORNING EARLY</strong> but not in her bed. she found herself surrounded in a scent that she couldn't resist and some arms that weren't hers. she turned to see him. he had kept her safe all night. she vividly remembered the day before her heart ached still but she needed answers, she had grieved but now it was time for answers.</p><p>she slowly got up and carefully slide out of his arms, she kissed his head gently before wrapping the covers over him and leaving quietly before any of the others woke. she immediately headed for the showers and cleansed the past days off of her and changed into some new fresh clothes.</p><p>she was up and ready by the time isabelle started to stir, "soph? where were you?" she spoke her voice groggy.</p><p>"don't worry about it, i spent the night with bret..." she smirked her eyes still closed. "not like that," she chuckled. "i'm going to do a job for bishop i'll be back later." tali spoke before leaving.</p><p>tali's first stop was the bullpen to find gibbs, bishop, torres, and mcgee all gathered around the plasma screens exchanging information. "agent gibbs." tali spoke making all of them turn to see her. "can i have a word?" he held a finger up to her motioning her to come over, which she did.</p><p>"recognise any of these places?" tali looked at the pictures on the screen.</p><p>"wait, she's not allowed to see this. it has nothing to do with her," torres spoke earning his a slap to the back of his head from gibbs.</p><p>"this is the old apartment we used to live in, it was too small for the three of us. we had to move, why?"</p><p>"picked up DNA. they went there looking only to find out you had relocated." gibbs spoke grabbing his badge and gun heading for the lift. "with me!" he spoke pointing to tali.</p><p>once getting into gibbs car he sped off, "what's going on gibbs, yesterday i was questioned by fornell and then told that my mother is... dead..."</p><p>"she's not dead tali." he spoke.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"fornell lied to try and make you tell the truth, the body that was found was one of sahar's men." he explained driving.</p><p>"who's sahar?" she asked.</p><p>"the woman who is after your mother," he spoke.</p><p>"so they're both alive." he nodded and she smiled tears in her eyes. "but where are they? the FBI got her didn't they?"</p><p>"yes but they don't know that we are trying to track them down to find them," he explained.</p><p>"but we can't because they'll be arrested for murder."</p><p>"self-defense. your parents are on the run to keep you safe, they pose a threat and try to kill your parents, therefore, they defend themselves."</p><p>"fornell believes that?" she asked.</p><p>"going to have to." gibbs spoke. "tali, fornell knows about you, about who you are, i don't know how but he does and he won't give up until he has your confession."</p><p>they pulled up at tali's apartment, "what are we doing here?" she asked as they both got out of the car.</p><p>"looking for your parents," he spoke and heading into her apartment building and then using the stairs to reach her apartment.</p><p>gibbs headed in and started looking around, "what do you mean <em>'my parents'?</em>"</p><p>"they left you that note in paris, didn't they?" she nodded.</p><p>tali's eyes caught the picture that was now faced down, she walked over carefully, picking up the picture, it was them.</p><p>
  <em>tali saw her parents rush around before her eyes, they gathered just the necessities they would need, nothing more nothing less.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she tried to help but felt it best for them to do what they do best. run. "i really don't know about leaving her," ziva spoke out to tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"neither do i ziva but she's more than capable of taking care of herself you of all people know we cannot get her dragged into our lives, we can't let her spend the rest of her life on the run." tony explained softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what are we gonna do?" ziva rubbed her head softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"we have to go, that's the only way to keep you and her safe." he spoke walking towards her, he stroked her cheek, "i love you, believe me when i say she's just as strong as you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ziva sighed and nodded burying her face in his chest. "i love you too tony." he kissed her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"come on, we need to hurry." tony gathered the bags taking them into the living room. "tal?" tali looked up from the couch, and walked over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you leaving?" he nodded. "how are we ever gonna talk?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i don't know..." tony brought her in for a hug. ziva soon came into the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"there's this way of communication without even speaking." ziva interrupted. "at mossad we were taught the art of a photograph." she headed over to a framed photo of younger tali and placed it so it was facing down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"if it faces down, it means we are either close by." ziva explained and then turned the photo so it faced upwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"and if it faces upwards, it means we're in danger and you need to get away, hide, just until you feel like it's right," ziva spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"well, how will i know what's right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you'll feel it taleteh." she walked over to them and joined them in their hug. tears fell from both tali's and ziva's eyes. tony had to be strong in order to comfort his girls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tony took the bags outside whilst tali had a moment alone with her mother. "i'm really gonna miss you." tali spoke as ziva held her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"as am i." she replied kissing her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ani ohev otkha, ima." tali spoke in hebrew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ani ohev otkha, motek." ziva kissed her head one last time before letting her go and leaving. tony then came in wrapped his big strong arms around her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i'm going to miss your bear hugs." tali spoke muffled into his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i'm going to miss holding you, little bear." tony stroked her hair. "i love you tali. just be amazing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i love you abba." tali spoke softly but with so much confidence. he kissed her head before slowly departing. after they had left she had cried but who wouldn't. soon after she too made her departure.</em>
</p><p>"they're here." tali spoke.</p><p>"where?" he asked.</p><p>"in d.c." she spoke. "i don't know where but i know they're here.</p><p>"well come on then!" he nodded running out the door. they both dashed back to the navy yard. once arriving they headed in and to the bullpen. once stepping out of the elevator the whole team stood there including fornell. gibbs marched over as tali slowly followed behind.</p><p>"sophie fawn?" fornell spoke and tali looked to him.</p><p>"come with me." fornell took her once again to the interrogation room. gibbs was also quick to follow which fornell was not happy about. tali took a seat whilst waiting for the questioning to begin, yet again.</p><p>fornell came in sitting down quite angrily making tali jump. "miss fawn, i'm getting quite tired of the games, so you one last chance to tell me the truth."</p><p>"the truth about?" he slammed the table causing her to flinch.</p><p>"your name!" he yelled out in pure anger and frustration. tali kept her cool as best as she could if she was going, to tell the truth, she'd at least make him work for it.</p><p>"sophie?" she played obliviously, gibbs couldn't help but smirk as he stood on the other side of the glass. mcgee then entered the room and came in standing next to gibbs.</p><p>"it's her isn't it?" gibbs nodded. "the signs, it was all there, how did i miss it?" mcgee was baffled and this secret. "how long has she been on her own?"</p><p>"four years," he spoke out and mcgee looked to her.</p><p>"why didn't she come to us?"</p><p>"she is her mother's daughter," they both laughed.</p><p>"yeah she is... god i hardly recognise her," he spoke out softly staring at his niece.</p><p>"children grow up mcgee, they change, part of life." gibbs spoke.</p><p>"yeah i know that...but she's changed, changed."</p><p>"yeah mcgee i think losing your parents can take effect." gibbs spoke out and the room went silent, they both realized this poor girl has gone through so much in her twenty-one years of living then some people have in a lifetime.</p><p>"who is this?" he slid across the photo of tony towards her.</p><p>"that's agent dinozzo as you told me yesterday." he slid the photo of ziva towards her.</p><p>"and her?" he asked.</p><p>"agent david." tali sighed leaning back.</p><p>"do you know who i think they are," fornell said.</p><p>"enlighten me." tali spoke as mcgee chuckled softly, she may look like her mother but she is every bit of her father.</p><p>"this woman is your mother and this man is your father," he spoke out looking at her.</p><p>"so that would make me..." she moved in closer, a smirk present on her face..</p><p>"tali david-dinozzo." he finally spoke out.</p><p>i think you deserve a prize for solving that one detective," she smirked at him as he looked at her unimpressed.</p><p>"where are your parents?" he asked.</p><p>"now you see..." she leaned back in her chair. "that's something i can't help you with. also, even if i did why on earth do you think i'd tell you." she smiled. "you have me now, you have my real identity and my confession now can i go?"</p><p>he sighed before nodding. she left the room, destination the bullpen only to be stopped by gibbs and mcgee coming out the other door. tali made eye contact with her uncle and for the first time he didn't look at her as if she was a stranger. "hey tali." mcgee spoke out.</p><p>"hi uncle tim," she smiled and immediately wrapped herself in his arms. "i missed you," she spoke and kissed her head.</p><p>"i missed you more." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked back to the bullpen, by this time it was dark and tali was feeling exhausted. along with ellie, torres, vance, and palmer waiting in the bullpen bret and isabelle also stod there.</p><p>they all looked to her, "is it true?" ellie asked and it was gibbs who nodded.</p><p>"hi." tali spoke softly.</p><p>"i knew i recognized my niece!" jimmy walked over enclosing her into a giant hug. she leaned into the warm hug.</p><p>"good to see you tali," the director spoke before pulling gibbs aside.</p><p>"i don't know if you remember me..." ellie spoke out softly.</p><p>"of course i do, you're my auntie ellie." tali smiled sweetly and pulled her in for a hug. her head then turned towards nick. "i don't believe we've met, i'm tali david-dinozzo." she held out her hand for nick.</p><p>"nick torres." he smiled and shook her hand softly. "it's nice to finally meet you."</p><p>"you too." tali smiled.</p><p>"i can't believe my best friend was undercover this whole time!" isabelle exclaimed making tali giggle and walk over to her. "so tali, huh?"</p><p>she shook her head playfully and pulled her in for a hug. "sorry to interrupt the reunion but I need the team in MTAC now." the director smiled before heading up to MTAC, ellie, and nick quickly to follow along with mcgee.</p><p>"i'll see you later." gibbs kissed her head before following the rest of the team. tali and bret's eyes meet as she gave him a shy smile.</p><p>"you know..." isabelle slowly backed away, "i'll just leave you guys to it." she giggled before returning back to her room.</p><p>"hi..." tail spoke.</p><p>"hi..." bret spoke out and slowly moved towards her taking her hands in his. "so, everyone knows now?"</p><p>"i guess so yes." tali smiled looking up at him. they locked eyes together and just stood as if they were the only two people in the world.</p><p>"can i ask you something?" bret whispered and tali nodded softly eyes still entranced with one another. "can i kiss you?"</p><p>tali let out a breath causing a smile to appear on her face. she nodded and he immediately leaned in placing his lips on hers. she wrapped her arms around his neck as they both deepened the kiss.</p><p>once tali pulled away a faint blush could still be seen on her cheeks. "wow..." she breathed out and he chuckled keeping his arms securely around her waist.</p><p>"i know." he spoke out causing her to giggle and bury her face in his chest. "let's get some rest?" she nodded and they both walked together bodies entwined.</p><p>and for the first time in a long time, tali finally felt free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. tateleh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ziva david.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chapter eight -</strong>
</p><p>tateleh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>TALI WOKE FINALLY FEELING</strong> some sort of freedom or some sort of salvation, she didn't have to hide who she was anymore. she climbed out of her small cot and headed for the showers to start her day. she decided she would go and see grandpa gibbs before the day started.</p><p>heading to the bullpen, she still pondered the time where she would reunite with her parents. all tali hoped was that it was soon. upon arriving to the bullpen, she only saw ellie and nick occupying their desk, mcgee and gibbs desk sat empty. "good morning guys!" tali smiled walking towards them.</p><p>"morning tali." ellie smiled at her.</p><p>"where's mcgee and gibbs?" tali asked. ellie and nick looked towards each other exchanging a few glances before turning back to tali.</p><p>"they're working on a lead for the new case we have," torres spoke.</p><p>"okay... do you know when they'll be back?" tali spoke wearily.</p><p>"not sure... but we'll keep you updated," ellie smiled trying to reassure tali. "don't you have a class now?" she asked guiding her out of the bullpen as tali nodded.</p><p>'i guess i'll see you later, then..." tali was slightly confused by the urgency of ellie's actions. she smiled before heading off to the meeting room where all the recruits waited. tali snuck in the back and found isabelle taking a seat with her. "where's bret?" tali asked isabelle who shrugged.</p><p>"some of the boys in his room said he left early this morning," isabelle whispered to her as they still tried to remain focused on the lesson in front of them.</p><p>now tali grew more suspicious not only were gibbs and mcgee missing but bret. tali spent the rest of the lesson thinking and trying to figure it all out.</p><p>she couldn't help but feel this unnerving sense of fear in the pit of her stomach. "are you okay?" isabelle asked tali causing her to snap out of her trance.</p><p>"i don't know, i went to see gibbs this morning and he and mcgee had apparently gone out on a case but then, ellie and nick started acting strange." tali explained. "then i find out bret is gone too, something just doesn't add up, you know..." tali pondered for a moment. "if it's about my parents, i want to know - i have a right to know."</p><p>"maybe go see if they're back yet," isabelle spoke as they both returned to their room, only to find jessica sitting on her bed holding tali's diary in her hand.</p><p>"what the hell do you think you're doing?" tali demanded isabelle stood beside her.</p><p>"well it turns out we have a liar amongst us... tali," jessica spoke her name slowly.</p><p>"you know nothing."</p><p>"actually i know quite a lot," she opened the diary. <em>"i am sick of trying to hide who i am but i know that i have to in order to keep them safe, but i'm tired, tired of running. i just want to be home with them. with my ima and abba."</em> jessica recited a small extract from tali's diary.</p><p>"give that back right now."</p><p>"or you'll what?" jessica mocked tali. "you've lied to us all about who you are. about who your parents are."</p><p>"that's enough jessica." isabelle spoke up defending tali.</p><p>"agent dinozzo and agent david." she smirked reading through her diary. "oh, and look!" more girls seem to gather around them. "a family picture!" jessica mocked as tali grew angrier.</p><p>"jessica stop," isabelle spoke.</p><p>"why?" she smirked and began showing off the picture to the other girls.</p><p>"give it to me." tali spoke out.</p><p>"i don't think so," jessica smirked.</p><p>"give her the damn dairy back!" a deep strong voice rang out. it was gibbs. jessica froze and gathered everything together.</p><p>"agent gibbs, we have a traitor amongst us," jessica stepped towards him handing him the diary and the photo. he looked at it, giving a small smile at the small family. he then handed it back to tali.</p><p>"next time, keep your hands to your damn self!" he yelled in jessica's face.</p><p>"yes sir," she spoke shrinking into herself.</p><p>"dinozzo!" he shouted causing tali to feel a warmth spread throughout her body, she hadn't been called that name in a very long time and she felt very privileged to wear a name that she was so proud of. "bullpen. now." he spoke before walking out.</p><p>isabelle smiled at her, "you heard the man. i don't think jessica will be bothering you again." they both quietly giggled as tali placed the book back onto her bed and going off after gibbs but not before smirking at jessica.</p><p>she was greeted by the familiar orange walls, which hurt your eyes at first but then become quite warming and homely. her eyes are immediately drawn to the whole team plus bret. "hey..." tali spoke softly causing all eyes to turn to her.</p><p>"tali, what are you doing here?" bret asked.</p><p>"gibbs told me to come but i could ask you the same thing. i came by this morning to see gibbs and ellie told me that both mcgee and gibbs went out on a case." tali explained. "then isabelle told me that you had gone out at first light, well... more or less snuck out," tali looked to gibbs. ''i believe that has something to do with you."</p><p>"tali..." bret started.</p><p>"no! what's going on?" tali demand. they all stood quietly eyes moving from each other, nobody daring to look at tali. "if this is anything to do with my parents i want to know. no! i need to know, they're my parents i have a right to know!" they all stayed quiet.</p><p>"someone tell me something!" tali demanded.</p><p>"you haven't changed much..." a voice spoke out and tali could've sworn her heart stopped. her whole body felt numb, she knew that voice, her heart started to beat faster and faster and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.</p><p>she slowly turned and there she stood, in all her glory, <em>ziva david</em>, <em>her mother</em>. her arms were already open as they have always been, tali had no second thoughts as she ran into her mother's arms, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. ziva was quick to hold her, tangling her fingers in her hair taking in the scent of her daughter, the one she had missed and craved for every day.</p><p>the tears in both the mother and daughter's eyes spilled down their cheeks but not in sadness but in happiness. tali tightly held onto her mother scared that if she loosened her grip she would disappear forever.</p><p>"its okay tateleh, i'm here." ziva spoke softly quietly into her hair, stroking it ever so calmly. tali slowly lifted her head looking into her mother's eyes.</p><p>"you're here?" tali was in shock.</p><p>"i'm here baby." she spoke out as tali wrapped her tightly into a hug. "i'm not going anywhere anymore," tali stayed tuck into her neck treasuring the moment, after a while, she pulled away.</p><p>"wait... where's abba?" tali asked and she stood quietly. "where is he?"</p><p>"one of sahar's men got to him," ziva spoke softly. "you know your father... always wants to be the hero," ziva chuckled tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "fornell's working on the case, but all of us are going to find him, don't worry."</p><p>"okay..." tali sighed and nodded giving her a smile. "i missed you so much," tears filled tali's eyes again. "i just want you both back."</p><p>"and we will be." ziva promised. "you've grown so much." ziva took a big look at her, "you've dyed your hair?" tali nodded.</p><p>"i don't think your abba's gonna like it." they both chuckled softly.</p><p>"i'll change it," she spoke still clinging onto her mother never wanting to let go.</p><p>"i'm so sorry tali. i'm sorry you have not had an ordinary life,"</p><p>"no. ima. please don't apologise it's not your fault. it may not be the best but it's ours and it's perfect." ziva's eyes began filling with tears yet again.</p><p>"you have grown into someone amazing... a woman that i am so proud of and so will abba." ziva kissed her head and whispered, "i better go and thank everyone else now." she slowly let her go and walked over to ellie.</p><p>"eleanor bishop, it's wonderful to see you again." ziva spoke hugging her tightly.</p><p>"it's really good to see you too, alive i mean." she chuckled looking at ellie in admiration at the agent she had become.</p><p>"trust me, i'm surprised too," ziva replied before turning towards nick. "torres, it's good to see you," she hugged him too.</p><p>"you too miss david, although i'm still waiting for our rematch," he spoke making ziva chuckle and shake her head.</p><p>"i guess we will have to make time." she spoke. "also, it's miss david-dinozzo now."</p><p>"i'll hold you to that... miss david-dinozzo." nick spoke smiling. ziva let out a huge sigh before stepping into mcgee's open arms.</p><p>"and i missed you most of all scarecrow." ziva spoke muffled into his chest, he held her tightly kissing her head.</p><p>"not as much as i missed you dorothy." ziva looked up to him smiling.</p><p>"how are the twins?" she asked.</p><p>"they're good, dealing with teenagers now." he spoke chuckling. "double the trouble." ziva giggled and cradled his cheeks taking him in again. "and delilah?"</p><p>"she's great." he smiled. "we all need to have dinner again soon."</p><p>"we do and we will." ziva smiled and was truly happy that mcgee had such a wonderful life, that he truly deserved.</p><p>ziva turned to gibbs, "hello gibbs..."</p><p>"ziver." he spoke making her smile. "it's good to see you."</p><p>"you too," she pulled him in for a hug. "thank you," she whispered, "for taking care of her."</p><p>"my pleasure," he spoke softly. "but she's taken care of herself." ziva looked back towards her daughter who was now stood next to the tall blonde man, who accompanied gibbs and mcgee in finding her.</p><p>"bret huntington, ma'am." bret held out his hand for her to shake, she could've sworn she saw tali blush.</p><p>"it's nice to meet you but please call me ziva." she shook his hand smiling. "thank you for helping to rescue me."</p><p>"i'd do anything for tali." he spoke quietly and tali dropped her head trying to hide her blush.</p><p>"something you want to tell me tali?" ziva asked her making tali look up at her mother.</p><p>"this is my... boyfriend..." tali spoke quietly and ziva didn't hide the smirk on her face, the name label also made bret blush deeply.</p><p>"well i'm happy for you tateleh,"</p><p>"yeah?" tali asked making ziva nod.</p><p>"you'll just have to wait and see what your abba says," both of the dinozzo girls giggled. by then fornell had made his way to the bullpen and stood beside Gibbs.</p><p>"agent david it's good to see you again," fornell spoke.</p><p>"thank you but i am no longer an agent or david." ziva looked at him.</p><p>"we have sahar in interrogation if you're ready ziva?" he asked.</p><p>"yes." she spoke. "i'll see in a little while." tali hugged her mother again, "don't worry i'm not going anywhere." she nodded as ziva kissed her head a disappeared along with gibbs and ellie.</p><p>tali sighed out happily, "what happens now tim?" she asked her uncle.</p><p>"we wait and see what sahar says and we go get your dad." he explained leaning against his desk. "can i ask...how is he?"</p><p>"what do you mean?"</p><p>"well we've not spoken in years and you know... he's my brother and my best friend," tim spoke softly. "i miss him."</p><p>"awh tim," tali spoke and proceeded to give him a hug. "don't let him catch you saying it, he'll never make you forget it." mcgee laughed holding tali. "but he's good, couldn't ask for a better abba."</p><p>meanwhile down in interrogation fornell and gibbs were questioning sahar. on the other side of the glass stood ellie and ziva, waiting for her cue before she went all mossad on sahar's ass.</p><p>"do you think sahar will tell us where tony is?" ellie asked ziva.</p><p>"i hope so," she stated quietly, eyes trained on the interrogation taking place.</p><p>"are you okay ziva?"</p><p>"i am fine."</p><p>"i know you've been through a lot in these past years and now you're finally home..."</p><p>"but nothing is ever so simple, not for me." ziva turned to ellie looking into her eyes. "my whole life has been a long journey of emotional trauma, wherever i went it followed. i thought when i started here, all the bad blood and pain would stay in israel but it didn't, and in the end, it kept putting my family in danger. we all make sacrifices for the ones we love and so i left."</p><p>"but tony..." ziva chuckled under her breath. "i went back to israel to hide, but he found me... he always finds me." ziva looked towards her hand where the silver band sat comfortably on her ring finger "there was one mission, we had to go undercover as two married assassins. sophie and jean-paul rainier."</p><p>"yeah, i heard about that case, mcgee told me."</p><p>"and did he tell you about the assignment requiring us to stimulate... in sexual relations..." ziva ended her sentences very quietly.</p><p>"he did not!" ellie said shocked. "and is that where it started?"</p><p>"i'll be honest ellie... i'm not sure when or where it started." ziva spoke truthfully eyes trained on the glass. "i guess throughout the years of working together we grew closer, he wasn't just my partner, i don't know... i mean... everyone would constantly say we were a couple but neither of us saw it." ellie smiled. "i guess it's like you and torres."</p><p>"what do you mean?" ellie asked.</p><p>"come on eleanor. you can't tell, the way he looks at you, the way he acts when he's around you, his protectiveness." ellie shook her head.</p><p>"ziva,"</p><p>ziva turned to ellie taking her hands joining them together with ziva's, "all i'm saying is, there is something there. okay? you may not believe me but there is and everyone can see it." ellie eyes locked with ziva's. "trust me, i know. it's happened to me, just look at my life."</p><p>"and sometimes... i wish i could do it all over again, fall in love with tony but in the right way." ziva went on. "but then i realize, if it weren't for our constant flirting, bickering and arguing, and caring, then it wouldn't be the same, we wouldn't have had the same friendship and support but most of all... he loved me so much that he found me..."</p><p>"but i still wasn't ready to be loved. even though i loved tony more than words could say, i wasn't ready... and in order for us to say goodbye we shared one night together, and from that, i got the greatest gift of all... my daughter." ziva explained.</p><p>"i just wish i had told him sooner then maybe tali could've had a stable life, with a mother and father from the start..." ellie looked at ziva. "you only regret the chances you didn't take, and i promise you it will not be a mistake because if anyone knows i do, he does care and he does like you." ziva softly let go ellie's hands. "just don't wait too long, okay?"</p><p>ellie nodded, "thank you..." ziva said nothing but smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tiva. tiva. tiva. tiva. tiva. and tali.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chapter nine</strong> -</p><p>reunion</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>AFTER A FEW HOURS OF</strong> intense interrogation, nobody was any closer in breaking sahar making the whole team become more anxious. unfortunately for ziva she was not able to use any of her mossad training.</p><p>ziva paced around the interrogation room resisting the urge to just kill the women there and then, after all, she has taken away the chance for ziva to see her daughter grow into a fine young woman. she has taken ziva away from her child, which was more than enough for ziva to end her life.</p><p>meanwhile, the rest of the team worked trying to single out a location for where tony could be being held. tali and bret too helped out in any way they could.</p><p>it became clear after a while that they had to the wrong person in interrogation, vance, later on, confirmed this. tali worked alongside mcgee making phone calls in search of the real sahar. ziva soon returned with gibbs and the distress on ziva's face was clear.</p><p>ziva immediately went to tali securing her in a hug kissing her head, reassuring her not to worry and the fact that they will be okay. the pair just wanted to be returned with the most important man in their life.</p><p>it wasn't until a few moments later that the phone on gibbs desk rang, nobody seems to take any notice until gibbs spoke out her name. he motioned to mcgee for him to trace the call. ziva moved towards him immediately. gibbs then put the phone on speaker and the whole team gathered around his desk.</p><p>"i want her." sahar's voice rang through the phone line.</p><p>"ziva." gibbs spoke her name making sahar laugh.</p><p>"no." ziva looked to gibbs confused. "you really think i wouldn't know about your daughter ziva?" she wrapped tali in her arm's length.</p><p>"what do you want?" ziva spat.</p><p>"her." tali looked to ziva. "see i have agent dinozzo here, and he likes to talk... a lot." tali found the comment quite amusing. "but he likes to talk not only about you ziva but his little dove." tali's heart sunk at the nickname she hadn't heard in a long time.</p><p>"you want your husband ziva?" sahar spoke. "bring her and only her, no backup or i kill him. you have an hour." she hung up the phone.</p><p>"boss i got a location its abandoned warehouse 2240 25th PI NE." mcgee spoke out.</p><p>"what are we gonna do?" gibbs and ziva exchanged looks with one another.</p><p>"i'm going to get abba." tali spoke.</p><p>"no it's not safe." ziva spoke.</p><p>"well how are we going to save abba, please ima. i promise i'll be safe but let me bring him home." tali took ziva's hands into her own. ziva sighed and cupped tali's face.</p><p>"i can't lose you again."</p><p>"and you won't." ziva kissed her head leaving her lips lingering there for a while.</p><p>"let's get you geared up." gibbs spoke out.</p><p>a while later and tali had on a bulletproof vest, an NCIS jacket over her shirt and the NCIS hat her mother had first worn when joining the team. "why is there a 9mm hole in my hat?" tali asked causing not only gibbs to laugh but ziva and mcgee.</p><p>"that's exactly what your mother said, the first time she wore it." gibbs told her. tali had tied her hair up keeping it out of her face and out of the way. mcgee wired up the earpiece and attached it to her ear.</p><p>tali stood in the middle of the bullpen anxiously waiting to go. gibbs and ziva were currently discussing the game plan to the other members of the team as bret made her way over to tali.</p><p>"so tali," tali turned to look out him. "your first mission huh?"</p><p>"i guess you could call it that." tali sighed out.</p><p>"just..." he began causing her to look at him. "be careful, okay? i would like you back in one piece and then maybe... i could...um... take you out on a date?" tali blushed deeply lowering her head averting her eyes to the floor. "or not, i-i-"</p><p>"i would really like that actually." tali offered him a kind smile.</p><p>"good." he smiled and took her hands in his and leaned down placing his lips on hers. it was gibbs who cleared his throat causing them to break the kiss.</p><p>"let them be grandpa." ziva spoke out gathering herself. "you ready tateleh?" she nodded and turned back to bret smiling at him before kissing his cheek and heading to the elevator. ambling along the parking lot, the team split, gibbs, tali, ziva, and mcgee in one car and nick and ellie in another.</p><p>once arriving on site tali sat in the car alongside her mother as mcgee and gibbs sat upfront. tali was about to get out of the car but was stopped by gibbs. "take this." he handed her a gun.</p><p>"gibbs no. she's not having a gun." ziva interrupted. "she doesn't even know how to handle one properly."</p><p>"you weren't at target practice ziver." gibbs looked to ziva. "anyway it's dinozzo's gun, she'll take good care." tali carefully took the gun and holster it to her waist. "bishop and torres and are in the car on the other side of the street okay?"</p><p>"be careful baby." ziva spoke and kissed her head before tali stepped out of the car. taking a huge deep breath she headed to the front entrance of the building her fingers playing with the star around her neck, offering her comfort.</p><p>"tali can you hear me," mcgee spoke throughout her earpiece. she turned back to the car and nodded before heading inside. the building was empty and cold, to say the least, she could feel all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. it had only just sunk in the amount of danger she was in, the possible trap she had just walked into.</p><p>it wasn't until she reached the center of the warehouse did she come to an abrupt stop, she saw her abba tied to a chair. "abba!" she ran over immediately kneeling in front of him. his body was limb and his face had been battered and bruised. she cupped his face in her hands holding it up to look at her.</p><p>"abba! can you hear me?" she shook him repeatedly but he didn't move.</p><p>"he'll be out for a while, i gave him a heavy sedative." a female voice spoke out from behind her. it took tali awhile before she dropped her father's head carefully and finding some form of courage to speak up.</p><p>"so i guess you're sahar?"</p><p>"you guessed right." tali stood up from where she was as sahar stepped out from beneath the shadows.</p><p>"what do you want with me?"</p><p>"to end your mother's legacy."</p><p>"why?" tali asked.</p><p>"ari and i had a legacy of our own vision of our people." sahar explained moving closer. "and your mother took that away with one bullet." tali knew very little about her deceased uncle, it was tony that had told her how he was a bad man who killed his ex-partner, <em>caitlin 'kate' todd</em>. when the time was right ziva told tali the full story of her iserali family and how even ari tried to kill gibbs but it was ziva that saved him.</p><p>"ari was a bad man, he deserved to die." tali answered. "he killed an innocent person."</p><p>"all that matters now is how your mother ended our legacy, our vision. now, i'm going to end hers, with one bullet," sahar spoke.</p><p>"it's me you want sahar! not her." ziva's voice erupted from behind tali as she entered gun drawn.</p><p>"not anymore." it was then that tony released a groan of pain, tali was quick to her father's aid as ziva stood in front of them holding her gun firmly in front of her, as a protector of their family. tali cupped his face in her hands and he slowly tried to open, only allowing his eyes to be exposed himself to little light at a time. "you really think i would come unarmed?"</p><p>the red laser then became visible as the target aligned with tony's forehead. "you shoot me i'll shoot your partner, then your daughter." tali and ziva gave each other worrisome glance, but ziva's gun was still trained on sahar.</p><p>eventually, his eyes locked with her, his daughter, but she was not his little girl anymore. she had grown, matured and he saw his baby girl all grown up into an independent woman just like her mother.</p><p>"t-tali..." he spoke out softly barely a whisper as she gingerly held his drowsy head in her soft hands.</p><p>"abba," tali spoke out his name, not the one he was given but the one she had given him. she could feel the tears gather in her eyes as she could see the pain displayed on his face yet he used all of his strength just to lift his head to breathe her all in, his daughter. his baby girl. his little dove. "we're gonna be okay," he managed to widen his mouth into a smile, one of them dinozzo grins that she adores.</p><p>"i'm surprised you've not asked the question you really want to know?"</p><p>"and that would be?" ziva asked.</p><p>"how i even know about tali." ziva grip stayed firm but her body did tremble under the mention of her daughter's name. "adam."</p><p>"adam?" ziva questioned. tali tried her best to keep her father awake but tony kept snapping in and out of consciousness.</p><p>"do you remember when i killed him?" sahar spoke out nonchalant making ziva grow angrier her grip on the gun tightening. "well before that, before i killed him," she reiterated. "he was delirious with pain and he thought i was you. and he said to me, <em>'your daughter will be safe. you have my word'</em> i will end your legacy." she laughed mockingly.</p><p>"my daughter will be everything she's meant to be." it was then that sahar pulled out her own gun aiming towards ziva, tali was quick to her feet drawing her gun pointing it at sahar.</p><p>"this ends now sahar," tali spoke out holding her father's gun firmly in her grasp.</p><p>"like mother like daughter, hey." sahar spoke referring to the pair. "who wants to die first?" she asked maliciously then moving her gun's aim towards tali. "i kill your daughter and my friend will kill your husband... and then maybe i may even let you live," she smirked wickedly.</p><p>in the commotion of this all, the earpiece that mcgee had hooked up to tali worked to their advantage as ziva kept sahar talking long enough for bishop and torres to head into the building opposite and eliminate the sniper that aimed for tony. mcgee had quietly whispered into tali that torres now was in control of the sniper.</p><p>"sahar please," tali started, catching both ziva and sahar's attention. "let us go and you won't die." at that moment it was the red laser that had been pointed carefully at tony shifted to sahar. she looked down upon seeing it and anger filled her face as she looked up to find all three of them (including tony). "it's over sahar." tali spoke.</p><p>mcgee and gibbs then entered the building coming up behind her gun drawn, "put the gun down or we will shoot!" yelled gibbs. sahar thought for a second as she slowly pretended to put her gun down only for her to shoot tali point-blank in the chest. tali was sent backward as an uproar of bullets flew through the air.</p><p>sahar's body fell to the floor. she was dead. ziva was the first to run to tali, gibbs not far behind as mcgee helped untie tony. "tali!" ziva cradled her body in her lap. it wasn't till a few seconds later when gibbs unzip her jacket proudly displaying how the vest had stopped the bullet. tali's eyes opened as she let out a huge groan.</p><p>"that hurt like a bitch." ziva and gibbs both released a huge sound of laughter as tali groaned some more. ellie and nick were the next to run in the sound of ambulances and police cars following.</p><p>"hey, is everyone okay?" ellie asked.</p><p>"boss," mcgee spoke out as a passed out tony lay against him. they all looked to him, "i need some help."</p><p>"looks like he missed you mcgee." gibbs spoke out making the rest of the team laugh. "torres, get him checked out," mcgee and torres both helped wrap tony's arms around each of their necks guiding him to the ambulance waiting outside.</p><p>"'i wanna see him," tali spoke out trying her best to sit up only for gibbs and ziva to slowly push her back down.</p><p>"you can when he gets checked out." gibbs responded as he and ziva helped her up slowly. they both helped take off her bulletproof vest which ultimately saved her life. some more doctors came inside the building alongside the FBI. the doctors treated tali as ellie sat with her, "go and see him ima." ziva sent tali a small smile and kissed her head softly.</p><p>as she was leaving the building, she saw sahar's body being covered by a thin sheet of plastic and gibbs and fornell spoke standing next to her body. <em>she was finally free. they were finally free.</em></p><p>tony's shoulders were covered with a blanket as he went on with himself talking to mcgee and torres about all sorts, as the dinozzo men do. a smile present on each of the men's faces as tony rambled on about a movie. when they had spotted the israeli woman, nick and tony exchanged a hand-shake as he headed back into the building. "good to see you probie, catch up later?" tony spoke out jokingly as they shared an embrace.</p><p>"i missed you too, tony." mcgee replied a smile present on his face as mcgee made his way back inside the building but not before kissing ziva's cheek lightly giving her a small hug.</p><p>"hey! she's a married woman probie!" tony shouted after him as they all shared a small chuckle. ziva's eyes found tony's and it wasn't long before they were wrapped in one another's arm's. ziva had nuzzled into his neck wrapping her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly, whilst tony snuggled into her neck taking in the scent of her hair, vanilla, and coconut.</p><p>he tangled her fingers into her hair which he loved so much as he lifted his head kissing the side of the head multiple times. eventually, their lips found one another sharing a deep, long, passionate kiss. they had missed one another. "hey you." tony spoke out.</p><p>"hi," their noses kissed one another as their foreheads rested together. "i love you."</p><p>"i love you more sweetcheeks." he winked at her sharing a few more kisses holding her close to him. "she's so big," ziva didn't understand for a second but soon realised.</p><p>"she's so much like you," their eyes meet. "she's so grown and can you believe she joined NCIS under a fake name and started training as an agent." ziva told him.</p><p>"really?" his eyes grew wider.</p><p>"to make her ima and abba proud," ziva spoke softly. "that's what gibbs said." <em>speak of the devil.</em> a certain special agent came walking over.</p><p>"dinozzo." he voice spoke clear.</p><p>"boss," tony replied</p><p>"not your boss anymore, not been for a long time." gibbs spoke out.</p><p>"thank you for everything gibbs, for looking after my two girls and me," a faint smile appeared on his lips as he bowed his head.</p><p>"i think there is someone that wants to see you," he spoke out and ziva took the blanket from around his shoulders as his eyes found tali's. she was walking outside of the building alongside mcgee and ellie. a huge smile broke out on tali's face and she ran towards her father, as he did the same but to her.</p><p>by the time she had reached him, he had scooped her up in his arms as she clung to him for dear life. he held her in the air spinning her a few times around as they use to do when she was a child. a faint giggle could be heard from her and the smile on his face only widened. she was the first one to break the silence, "i've missed your bear hugs," she snuggled into him, her eyes overflowing with joyous tears.</p><p>"oh i've missed holding you, little bear." he kissed her head lowering her on the ground but still keeping her within his grasp. she nuzzles into his chest her arms around his waist.</p><p>"i love you so much abba," tali spoke out muffled into his chest.</p><p>"i love you more my little dove," he continued to hold her close. "wait a minute?" tony spoke out as tali looked up at him, "what happened to your chocolate locks." he pouted as she giggled shaking her head softly.</p><p>"i had to dye my hair abba, but i'll get it back. just for you."</p><p>"thank you." she let out a laugh as he squeezed her tightly kissing her head repeatedly. it wasn't soon after that ziva had joined the hug and they had their family reunion. tali had both her parents back to her and they were finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. time gone by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the last time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chapter ten - </strong>
</p><p>time gone by</p><p> </p><p><strong>IT HAD BEEN A YEAR SINCE</strong> the david-dinozzo family had reunited and all was well. the family had made the decision to move back to d.c. but mostly due to the fact tali had earned her spot on a certain agent gibbs team. she finished and passed her final exam with flying colours and her parents couldn't have been prouder.</p><p>isabelle had also done exceedingly well in her exams and went on to work in autopsy alongside jimmy plamer. although bret did not get a place on gibbs team he head earned his own team locating in the same building.</p><p>gibbs had also made the decision to step down as team leader and go into retirement. fortunately for a certain very special agent timothy mcgee he had rightfully earned his place. of course, huge celebrations were in order for the brother and sister duo, as the whole family gathered for a huge celebration.</p><p>as for ziva and tony, well, not too long after they had settled into their new and permanent home, ziva fell pregnant with her second child. and of course, tali was overjoyed with the news, as it soften some of the blow when tali decided to stay living in her d.c. apartment along with her boyfriend bret, which tony was not very thrilled about.</p><p>it had taken some time before tony eventually warmed up to bret, but after a while of convincing from both his daughter and his wife he accepted bret as a part of his daughter's life. not too long after tony welcomed a son into the world and he was ecstatic. tali was also very excited about having a younger sibling to look after.</p><p>'noah anthony dinozzo' was the name he was given. ziva refused to call him anthony dinozzo jr jr, but with a bit of persuasion, tony had compromised with his wife. the whole family had visited ziva in the hospital and all had their own turn in holding the newborn.</p><p>it was a sunday, which meant a day off for tali, which she was more than grateful for. luckily for the couple, bret also had a day off and the couple planned to spend it together in many ways than one. they were wrapped in one another's embrace as things started to heat up pretty quickly but everything came to a stop when there was a knock on the front door.</p><p>"ignore it," bret whispered into her ear and then started to kiss up and down her neck nibbling on the sensitive areas marking them with some purple bruises. tali listened to bret climbing onto his lap tangling her fingers in his hair. the knocking continued but the loved up pair ignored the constant banging.</p><p>it wasn't until tali's phone out cried from her bedside table did the pair groan, "it might be work, i can't ignore it," tali looked at him sympathetically before reaching over answering the call. "david-dinozzo."</p><p>"T, are you home?" it was her mother.</p><p>"yes ima, why?" tali asked curiously.</p><p>"because we are stood outside your apartment and nobody is answering the door." tali panicked and shuffled off the top of bret trying to grab some clothes.</p><p>"sorry ima! uhm... i'm coming now," tali threw a pair of pants at bret and mouthed towards him 'my parents are here.' the panic on bret's face was visible as he rushed up immediately not wanting to get back on her father's bad side.</p><p>"oh and tateleh." her mother's voice rang through the phone, "put some clothes on please." the phone lined ended and tali let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.</p><p>"shower. now." tali ordered bret as he took off to the bathroom whilst she threw on a simple floral dress brushing through her hair before running to the front door opening it for both her parents. "hi!" tali greeted a smile present.</p><p>ziva entered carrying noah in her arms as she kissed tali's cheek and then making a b-line for the couch. "took you a while," tony followed behind ziva closing the door softly.</p><p>"tony, leave the poor girl alone." ziva called out causing tali to giggle.</p><p>"it's good to see you too abba." tali pulled him into a warm hug as he kissed her head softly.</p><p>"so where's bret?" tony questioned maneuvering over to the couch sitting comfortably.</p><p>"showering abba."</p><p>"how about coffee?" ziva suggest and the father-daughter duo nodded. she passed noah over to her husband as she headed towards the kitchen. tali took her mother's place next to her father and greeted her little brother.</p><p>"hey little guy!" noahs head popped up and his big brown doe-eyes met his sisters, he couldn't help but let out a giggle as tali tickled his sides carefully. "did you miss your big sister?" tony handed him over to tali as she bobbed her baby brother up and down softly causing him to erupt in giggles.</p><p>ziva soon returned with four cups of coffee and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. tali moved to the floor with noah and got out some toys for the siblings to play with. "how is he?"</p><p>"he's good, giggling like crazy especially when tony talks to him." ziva answered nurturing the coffee cup in one hand and playing with tony's hair in the other.</p><p>"it's the dinozzo charm," tony spoke out winking at tali causing ziva to roll her eyes. "what! it is." tali just laughed at her father. the hallway was then filled by bret's showered and dressed figure.</p><p>"ziva," bret greeted as she stood kissing his cheek and passing him a cup of coffee. he sat in the single armchair behind tali and beside ziva. "mr.dinozzo its good to see you." he nervously spoke out, tony was about to tease bret but the daring look he got from both his daughter and his wife made him stop.</p><p>"i've said call me tony," he spoke and bret let out a sigh of relief giving him a small smile. "are you guys ready?"</p><p>"ready?" tali questioned. "for what?"</p><p>"for the barbeque for gibbs' birthday" tali eyes went wide and she muttered a curse word under her breath.</p><p>"i forgot." tali sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair trying to think of an excuse or even a gift for the older man.</p><p>"we figured, you know with the new job and a new home and a new..." tony's glance turned towards bret. "so your mom very kindly got a gift from all of us."</p><p>"thank you ima," tali passed off noah to her father and then stood kissing her mother's cheek.</p><p>"just be there at two." ziva told her grabbing her things.</p><p>"i promise." tali smiled as both ziva and tony kissed her cheek before leaving. tali let out a huge sigh before leaning back against the door. bret turned resting his arm on the back of the chair staring at tali.</p><p>"hey cutie," bret broke the silence as tali giggled walking over towards him. "you okay?" tali stood in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>"yeah..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "i guess i'm just upset that i forgot."</p><p>"hey, don't worry about it, having a job like ours is hard, don't beat yourself up about it." she had cupped his cheek stroking it softly gazing into his eyes.</p><p>"thank you," their lips joined softly and briefly until he pulled her back in.</p><p>"i think we should finish what we started before..." he whispered softly in her ear before carrying her off to the bedroom. tali giggled and warmly accepted his offer.</p><p>a few hours later and the couple had arrived at gibbs' home, hand in hand. they were welcomed by the laughter of the guests outside.</p><p>her mother and delilah sat at the table, noah in the company of the two. gibbs stood beside the barbecue as he flipped what seemed like burgers.</p><p>her father and tim had joined johnny in a game of american football referred by jimmy. ellie and nick sat on the swinging chair in the garden wrapped in their own world. meanwhile, breena, morgan, and victoria sat amongst the garden enthralled in conversation.</p><p>bret made his way over to the guys to join the football but not before kissing tali's cheek softly. tali made her way over to her grandpa as she hugged his side.</p><p>"happy birthday grandpa!" tali giggled as a soft smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>"thank you, tali." he placed a soft kiss on her head as she snuggled further into his side.</p><p>"smells good," she spoke softly watching him cook the food. "abba says you can make a mean steak."</p><p>"he's right." tali smiled resting her head on his shoulder as she watched him cook. it wasn't too long later before the whole family was gathered around the table enjoying the meal that gibbs had gratefully prepared.</p><p>the clear air was filled with laughter and chattering, the sounds of happiness and joy intoxicated the air and tali had to take a step back. all these years, all the running and hiding, all the pain and tears could finally stop and she was happy.</p><p>a home is not a place, it's a person, or in tali's case people. her people. her family.</p><p>the weather had seemed to darken, as the sun cowered away to hide. everyone seemed to look up at the sky as a few drops fell, it wasn't too long before the heavens opened and the whole family scrambled to their feet gathering what they could before dashing inside.</p><p>a loud sound of laughter erupted from them as it would only happen to them. most of the food had already had been eaten so it was just the washing up which needed doing, which everybody kindly helped with.</p><p>the palmer's were the first to leave not long followed by ellie and nick. as the mcgee's were making their departure, tony and tali had snuck away to the garden to enjoy in a game of rainy football.</p><p>as a child tali used to love playing outside with her abba, especially when it started to rain. she would always cry and beg her abba to go outside and play. eventually, he always gave in and he had gone out with her in the pouring down rain.</p><p>it didn't matter to him, that he was freezing cold and dripping wet, to see the smile on his daughter's face as she played in the rain, giggling with glee warmed his heart.</p><p>tali currently had the ball and was attempting to run past tony but he was always too quick for her and he'd always tackle her down, securing the ball and a goal.</p><p>ziva watched happily from the window watching the two as they laughed and played. she looked at her son holding him in her arms, he was nuzzled into her neck sleeping soundly and softly. how lucky was she?</p><p>ziva david never had the easiest life, it was filled with trauma and pain but this is the ending she deserved. this was her happily ever after with the love of her life, her soulmate, her partner, anthony dinozzo. they were blessed with two of the best children in the whole world and she was safe.</p><p>she was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's it from me, thank you for reading,  i love you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>